alguien como tu
by lupiscisis
Summary: AU aveces sin darte cuenta,puedes llegar a enamorarte de la persona menos pensada HHR 4ever!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo

+ALGUIEN COMO TÚ+

--

Capitulo

Uno

Mentirosa, Altanera

Y

Mal Educada

- Señora, señora Malfoy el señor Snape ha llegado y pregunta por usted dijo una joven sirvienta a su patrona quien le dijo

-bien hazlo pasar y dile que enseguida bajo

-como usted diga mi señora pero antes de que la joven saliera de la habitación su patrona la detuvo y le pregunto

-¿en donde se encuentra mi sobrina?

- su sobrina esta en su habitación, quiere que la llame

-no. así esta bien y ahora haz lo que te ordene

-enseguida mi señora y así la joven sirvienta fue a cumplir las ordenes que se le habían dado

-señor Snape, puede usted pasar, por aquí por favor dijo la joven señalándole el camino mi señora estará con usted en un momento, le puedo ofrecer algo de beber en lo que espera dijo la joven

-No, ahora no respondió Snape haciéndole una señal para que se retirara, así entonces por la puerta entro Narcisa Malfoy quien haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia su invitado dijo

-Severus es un honor que hayas podido venir a verme y en verdad espero que me pueda ayudar a solucionar el problema que tengo.

-no tienes que decir nada mas, para eso estoy aquí y bien ahora cuéntame con mas detalle en que es lo que quieres que te ayude dijo Snape conduciendo a Narcisa hasta uno de los sillones de la sala

-bueno lo que quiero es que te lleves a mi sobrina de aquí, por que no creo poder soportar mas sus groserías y sus mentiras, se que le prometí a su madre que me encargaría de ella como si fuera mi propia hija, pero no puedo ya que no hay día en que no ponga en duda mi autoridad y por eso quiero que te la lleves a tu internado donde estoy segura podrás corregir todos sus defectos dijo Narcisa intentando poner su mejor cara de sufrimiento

- y que edad tiene tu sobrina pregunto Snape

-ella tiene dieciséis años, al igual que Draco

-bien y donde esta, quiero hacerle algunas preguntas antes de tomar una decisión

-esta en su habitación, ahora hago que vayan por ella dijo Narcisa levantándose del sillón donde se encontraba y cuando estaba a punto de llamar a su joven sirvienta para que fuera por su sobrina, por la puerta entro un chico alto, rubio y de una mirada fría quien había estado escuchando todo lo que lo su madre y Snape habían hablado, dijo

-madre, no te molestes yo iré por ella y así subió rápidamente las escaleras que conducían a la recamara de su prima, al entrar a la habitación, parada junto a la ventana estaba una chica alta, de cabello castaño y cuando esta volteo a ver quien era el que había entrado se pudieron ver unos ojos color miel que miraron con indiferencia al chico rubio, quien le dijo con en tono de burla

-Ey tu, mi madre ordena que bajes en este instante, por que hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo y tal vez con algo de suerte hoy te vayas y por fin nos dejes de molestar a mi y a mi madre

-si, tienes razón, con algo de suerte y me libre de ustedes dijo la chica y sin mas salio de la habitación dejando a su primo solo, cuando llego a la sala vio a su tía hablando con un hombre que ella no conocía, pero por alguna razón supo que no era alguien en quien pudiera confiar, así que decidió hablar, para de una vez saber a la que se enfrentaría

-tía, Draco me dijo que usted quería hablar conmigo dijo la chica sin prestar atención alguna a Snape quien puso cara de disgusto ante tal ofensa

-como te atreves a interrumpir y mas como te atreves a ignorar a mi invitado le dijo Narcisa a su sobrina, quien le contesto

-no lo ignore solamente estaba esperando a que me fuera presentado, ya que no lo conozco y no acostumbró saludar a desconocidos

-como te atreves hablarle así de Severus, en verdad no entiendo como puedes ser tan irrespetuosa con tus mayores, en verdad no lo entiendo, mi prima te educo de mal forma ya que si hubieras sido mi hija yo no…..

-si, pero por suerte no lo soy, así que dígame de una vez para que me quiere interrumpió la chica a su tía provocando así que Snape se dirigiera hacia ella

-veo que Narcisa no exagero cuando dijo que eras una grosera y una mal educada, pero pronto vamos a cambiar eso puedes estar segura dijo Snape esperando que la chica contestara, pero ella se quedo ahí sin decir nada

-acaso eres sorda y por eso no me contestas dijo Snape perdiendo la paciencia

-no, no estoy sorda, pero como le dije a mi tía no acostumbro saludar a extraños y mucho menos hablar con ellos dijo la chica con la mayor serenidad posible a pesar de haber ofendido nueva mente a Snape según las palabras de su tía

-Hermione como te atreves una ves mas a ofender a Severus de esa forma exploto indignada Narcisa y también era la primea ves que llamaba a su sobrina por su nombre algo que no paso desapercibido por Snape, quien, hablo nuevamente callando de ese modo el regaño que le daba Narcisa a Hermione en ese momento

-Hermione, es así como te llamas dijo Snape parándose frente a Hermione quien solo se limito a observarlo sin decir una sola palabra

-veo que sigues sin querer hablar dijo Snape entonces yo lo are continuo yo Severus Snape soy el director del internado para señoritas 'Santa Isabel', ahí educamos a todas las jovencitas rebeldes, mentirosas, mal educadas y altaneras como tu explico Snape poniendo énfasis en las ultimas dos palabras, pero al contrario de lo que el esperaba Hermione lo miro como quien mira a un gran y horrible insecto y le dijo

-usted no habla enserio verdad, ya que yo no soy nada de lo que usted acaba de decir

- si pues yo pienso todo lo contrario intervino Narcisa ya que no hay un dia en que no me hagas enfadar a mi y a Draco con tus desplantes finalizo

-pues la verdad si usted cree que ser mentirosa, altanera y mal educada, es el que yo no le diga a todos que ustedes son las mejores personas del mundo y que tuve mucha suerte cuando decidió dejarme vivir aquí y que los quiero con toda mi alma, pues si, si soy una mentirosa, altanera y mal educada dijo Hermione conteniendo las ganas que tenia de llorar por el enojo que sentía y si usted cree que lo mejor es que me vaya con señor Snape a su internado por mi no hay ningún problema y diciendo esto Hermione dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su recamara para guardar las pocas pertenencias que tenia

-bueno, creo que todo resulto mas fácil de lo que pensé que seria le dijo Narcisa a Snape así que cuando te la puedes llevar

-esta misma tarde partiré hacia Santa Isabel dijo Snape con una mueca que quiso hacer pasar por una sonrisa.

Después de guardar sus cosas y de haberse despedido de Aidé la joven sirvienta, quien fue la única persona que se porto bien con ella en esa casa, Hermione subió al auto que la llevaría al que seria su nuevo hogar, según las palabras que le había dicho Draco en tono de burla, cuando ella salía de la que fuera su recamara hasta esa mañana. Ya dentro del auto Snape le dijo

-a partir de ahora todo va a cambiar para ti, ya que por ningún motivo voy a permitir ni una mas de tus insolencias, asi que lo mejor será que me obedezcas en todo lo que te diga si no quieres pasar un mal rato, entendiste finalizo apretando la barbilla de Hermione quien no hizo ni dijo nada cosa que exaspero a Snape responde si entendiste lo que te acabo de decir dijo apretando aun mas la barbilla de Hermione

-si

-si que

-si entendí lo que acaba de decir contesto finalmente Hermione mirando a Snape con el mas puro odio que podía sentir en ese momento

-asi esta mejor continuo Snape soltando a Hermione ahora intenta dormir por que llegando a Santa Isabel te esperan muchas cosas por hacer y eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de quedarse dormido por lo que restaba del viaje, al contrario de Hermione quien no dejo de pensar en las cosas que le esperaban en Santa Isabel, pero llego a la conclusión de que nada podría ser peor que haber vivido en casa de los Malfoy, y asi tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuanta cuando llegaron a la puerta del internado que no era mas que una vieja casona, con tablas en las ventanas en lugar de vidrios y con algunas de las puertas a punto de caerse

-ya hemos llegado señor le dijo el viejo chofer a Snape, quien despertó sobresaltado

-eh, si claro que hemos llegado dijo tratando de ocultar el hecho de el chofer lo había asustado, Hermione por su parte ya había bajado del auto y se ponía el abrigo para protegerse del frío, cuando escucho que Snape la llamaba

-Granger, date prisa y sígueme le dijo entrando a la casa, seguido de Hermione, ya dentro de la casa ella observo que el aspecto descuidado no era solamente por fuera, si no que por adentro era peor, ya que olía a humedad, las cortinas estaban apolilladas y había sillones que ya no tenían ni asiento ni patas, eso era lo que observaba cuando Snape le hablo

-bien, espera aquí ahora vuelvo le dijo desapareciendo por la puerta, entonces Hermione se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la puerta, hasta que Snape regreso acompañado de una mujer morena y con cara de pocos amigos

-¿es ella? le pregunto la mujer a Snape

- si ella es respondió este

-bueno entonces será mejor que me presente, soy Bellatrix Lestrange y seré yo quien me encargue de tu educación mientras estés aquí, así que te recomiendo que hagas todo lo que te diga, si no quieres pasar muchos malos ratos me entendiste le dijo Bellatrix a Hermione cuando habían quedado frente a frente

-si señorita Bellatrix, entendí contesto Hermione finalmente, al darse cuenta que tanto Snape como Bellatrix no mentían al decirle que le harían pagar todas las insolencias, que según ellos, ella podría llegar a cometer.


	2. Un Nuevo Lugar

Cap. Dos

Un Nuevo Lugar

-señorita Granger, la señorita Bellatrix quiere verla en su oficina ahora – le dijo una niña a Hermione quien contesto –

-gracias Diana, ahora voy – y salio del salón

Ya habían pasado diez años desde que Hermione llegara a Santa Isabel, durante los cuales sufrió toda clase de injusticias por parte de Snape y Bellatrix, por que según ellos esa era la única forma en que lograrían quitarle lo mal educada, pero esto no hizo que Hermione hiciera lo que ellos querían, pero si lograron que en ella surgiera cierto nivel de frialdad en su personalidad al momento de interactuar con personas de la misma edad o mayores que ella, así que por esa razón había decidido dedicarse a la educación de los niños por que con ellos era con los únicos con quienes podía ser ella misma, y fue así como decidió mandar una carta solicitando el puesto para institutriz en una de las casas mas importantes de la región, pero aun no había recibido una respuesta al respecto y comenzaba a creer que su destino era quedarse en Santa Isabel para siempre.

Toc, toc, sonó la puerta del despacho de Bellatrix Lestrange quien contesto

-adelante –

-me mando llamar señorita – dijo Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta

-si Granger pasa— indicó con expresión de fastidio – esto acaba de llegar esta mañana –

Le dijo mientras le mostraba un sobre — anda tómalo y lee en voz alta lo que dice la nota — Hermione obediente agarro el sobre, saco la hoja y comenzó a leer.

"_Estimada__ señorita Granger, me dirijo a usted por medio de la presente para informarle que he aceptado darle el puesto como institutriz, ya que la educación del pequeño de esta casa no podría estar en mejores manos que las suyas, así pues, solo me resta decirle que estaremos esperando su llegada._

_Atte. Minerva McGonagall_

_P.d. un chofer pasara por usted a las tres de la tarde, este preparada._

Hermione termino de leer y miro a Bellatrix en busca de alguna reacción, pero esta solo dijo—

-bien, entonces creo que por fin te iras de aquí, eso es bueno por que tanto Severus como yo estamos fastidiados de ti, y creo que el sentimiento es mutuo, no es así Granger – finalizo, pero Hermione solo dijo –

- puedo retirarme señorita

- si ya puedes irte, y no te molestes en venir a despedirte querida por que eso me rompería el corazón – indicó Bellatrix mientras hacia una expresión de falsa tristeza

Hermione salio de la oficina sin decir nada, pero al cerrar la puerta no pudo evitar sonreír por que sabía que nunca más tendría que soportar las burlas de Bellatrix.

Ya eran las tres de la tarde y Hermione esperaba afuera del Santa Isabel impaciente la llegada del chofer que la llevaría al lugar donde trabajaría, mientras caminaba en círculos a causa de los nervios, pudo ver que un auto se acercaba y se detenía justo en la entrada del internado, entonces ella se acerco y el hombre que se había bajado del auto le dijo –

-buenas tardes, vengo por la señorita Hermione Granger, podría decirme en donde la encuentro – y la castaña contesto –

-yo soy Hermione Granger, mucho gusto

-el gusto es mío señorita Granger, mi nombre es Ricardo y soy el chofer de la casa Potter y el encargado de llevarla sana y salva hasta ella, así que si me lo permite yo llevare esto – dijo mientras alzaba las pertenencias de Hermione y las ponía en la cajuela del auto— ahora solo falta que usted suba para que podamos irnos – le indico a chica mientras la esperaba con la puerta trasera del auto abierta, Hermione por su parte miro por ultima vez la vieja casa que era el internado Santa Isabel, y pensó en lo mucho que le alegraba salir de ese lugar para siempre, así pues dio media vuelta y subió al auto ayudada por el chofer, ya en camino a la casa Hermione dijo—

-Ricardo puedo hacerle una pregunta

-claro usted dirá

-como es el señor de la casa

-lo siento señorita, pero creo que no soy el mas indicado para contestar ese tipo de preguntas, ya que yo aun no conozco personalmente al señor Potter

-¿enserio? y porque – pregunto extrañada

-porque el se encuentra de viaje en estos momentos por cuestiones de trabajo y no se sabe cuando regresa –finalizo el chofer y Hermione ya no pregunto nada mas por lo que restaba del camino, ya que se puso a pensar sobre como seria el hombre para el cual trabajaría desde ahora.


	3. El Inicio

_**Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece todo es propiedad de la señora J.K. Rowling que a pesar del mal final que le dio al libro en cuanto a las parejas, sigue siendo una gran escritora. **_

**Alguien como tú **

**Cap. **

**Tres**

**El inicio**

- señorita ya hemos llegado – le dijo el chofer a Hermione mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto

- gracias Ricardo, fue muy gentil de su parte traerme hasta aquí – le expreso la castaña

- no tiene que agradecer nada señorita yo solo hice mi trabajo – le dijo este mientras se acercaba a la puerta de la casa y tocaba el timbre, mientras tanto Hermione observaba la casa, que era mucho mas grande de lo que ella se había imaginado, estaba rodeada de los jardines mas grandes que ella hubiera visto antes, además de que se podía ver parte del lago que estaba en la parte trasera de la casa, cosa que la impresiono ya que era un gran cambio para ella después de haber vivido en Santa Isabel, en eso estaba cuando escucho la voz del chofer que decía—

-señorita Granger venga por favor, quiero presentarle a alguien – entonces Hermione se acerco y Ricardo dijo – mire señorita ella es Alicia es una de las personas encargadas del servicio de esta casa y es quien la llevara con la señorita McGonagall – dijo mientras señalaba a una chica alta, de cabello negro, delgada y que si Hermione no se equivocaba era solo un par de años mayor que ella

- mucho gusto Alicia, me llamo Hermione Granger y soy…

- la nueva institutriz, ya lo se – dijo la chica con un tono de voz que hizo que Hermione supiera que Alicia no seria precisamente su mejor amiga en esa casa, pero decidió no darle importancia

-bueno la dejo en buenas manos y le deseo mucha suerte señorita Granger – le indico Ricardo antes de irse y dejar a la castaña pensando en que eso de estar en buenas manos era algo dudoso, muy dudoso

-y bien, ya podemos entrar o te falta despedirte de alguien mas – dijo Alicia sacando así a Hermione de sus pensamientos

- si claro cuando quieras – contesto Hermione

- entonces sígueme – expresó Alicia mientras le señalaba el camino

Al entrar a la casa Hermione quedo impresionada por que realmente esa era una casa muy bonita, tanto por fuera como por dentro y también se puso algo nerviosa por que conocería a esa tal señorita McGonagall y si ella le daba una bienvenida como la que le dio Alicia seguramente no seria nada fácil estar en ese lugar, pero eso seria preferible a tener que regresar nuevamente a Santa Isabel y tan concentrada estaba en esa idea que no había escuchado a Alicia que la llamaba molesta

-Granger, te estoy hablando o acaso es que eres sorda y es por eso que no me contestas

- lo lamento Alicia que me decías – se disculpo

-te decía que la señorita McGonagall te espera en el recibidor, es por el pasillo, la ultima entrada a la derecha y date prisa por que a ella no le gusta que la hagan esperar – finalizo antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por la misma puerta por donde habían entrado, entonces Hermione hizo lo que Alicia le había dicho y camino rumbo al recibidor, al llegar pudo ver que en uno de los sillones la esperaba una mujer algo mayor, que al verla dijo

- vaya es mas joven de lo que imagine que seria – a lo que una confundida Hermione contesto

-disculpe, pero no entiendo a que se refiere

- no hagas caso de lo que dije, estaba pensando en voz alta – explico mientras se levantaba del sillón, caminaba hacia donde estaba Hermione y le decía – bienvenida señorita Granger, soy Minerva McGonagall un placer – se presento mientras le extendía la mano a Hermione quien respondiendo al saludo dijo—

- el placer es mío señorita y muchas gracias por pensar en mi para ocupar el puesto de institutriz

-no tiene que agradecer nada Granger, puesto que era lo mejor que yo podía hacer por que de todas las personas que buscaban el empleo usted era la mejor opción— le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – y ahora sígame por favor que quiero mostrarle la casa para que comience a familiarizarse con ella – indico mientras salía del recibidor seguida por Hermione.

-y por ultimo esta es la oficina del señor Potter –le dijo McGonagall media hora después a Hermione quien dijo

-señorita McGonagall, puedo hacerle una pregunta

-claro Granger la que quiera – respondió

- el es el niño a quien voy a enseñar – dijo mostrándole una fotografía que había tomado de una mesa del lugar

-oh no, el es el señor Potter cuando era niño – le explico McGonagall y Hermione se quedo mirando la fotografía en la cual aparecía un niño como de unos ocho años de cabello negro y los ojos mas verdes que ella hubiera visto antes

- parece estar triste – dijo mientras regresaba la foto a su lugar

-pues creo que de algún modo así era, puesto que en esa época el vivía con sus tíos y ellos no lo trataban muy bien – le indico

-pero por que vivía con ellos y no con sus padres – pregunto la castaña muy intrigada

-el no vivía con sus padres, por que ellos murieron cuando el todavía era un bebe y entonces quedo al cuidado de su tía Petunia quien era la hermana de su mama, y por lo que se ellas no tenían una buena relación, así que eso también influyo en la forma en que lo trataron, y luego apareció Sirius Black quien era su padrino y el mejor amigo de su padre, se lo llevo a vivir con el y fue ahí cuando el por fin pudo conocer lo que era ser querido por alguien, pero luego cuando tenia quince años recibió la noticia de que su padrino había muerto en uno de sus viajes, fue un golpe muy duro para el, pero no tuvo tiempo para reponerse ya que como su heredero tenia que hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padrino, pero como aun era menor de edad tuvo que buscar a quien lo ayudara, fue cuando apareció Remus Lupin quien era otro de los amigos de su padre y el se hizo cargo de todo hasta que Harry termino de estudiar y pudo hacerse cargo de todo el mismo

- ya veo— fue lo único que Hermione pudo decir después de escuchar lo que McGonagall le decía

- se esta haciendo tarde y aun no te he presentado a Teddy – dijo de pronto McGonagall

-¿Teddy? – pregunto la ojimiel

- si, así se llama el niño de esta casa, debo decir que es un niño muy tranquilo y dulce, pero aveces suele ser algo caprichoso y todo eso se debe a que el señor Potter lo conciente demasiado, así que tendrás que esforzarte un poco mas de lo normal con el

-bueno es lógico que un padre consienta un poco a sus hijos y…

-oh, no Teddy no es hijo del señor Potter

-y entonces

-es su ahijado, Teddy es hijo de Remus y su esposa Nymphadora, pero Harry se quedo a cargo de el cuando ellos murieron, si así es, ellos también murieron – explico McGonagall al ver la expresión de sorpresa que había hecho Hermione – así que espero que cuando conozcas al señor Potter no te sorprendas si no te encuentras ante el hombre mas feliz del mundo, ya que a causa de todas esas perdidas el se convirtió en un hombre frío y distante a quien le cuesta expresar sus emociones – le decía mientras subían las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones

- comprendo – contesto

- aquí es – decía mientras abría la puerta – Teddy aquí hay alguien quien quiere verte – dijo –

-buenas noches señorita McGonagall – se escucho la voz de un niño

-buenas noches Teddy, traje a alguien que quiere conocerte

- ¿a mi? – pregunto algo curioso el niño –

- si a ti, acércate para los presente – dijo animando al niño para que saliera de donde quiera que estuviera escondido

-pero no puedo por que si salgo voy a perder

- ¿a perder?

- si por que entonces Lucy va ha saber donde estoy y me va a ganar

-Lucy verdad que vas a darte la vuelta mientras presento a Teddy con su nueva institutriz – le dijo McGonagall a la joven que jugaba con Teddy en ese momento

-por supuesto que si señorita

- ya la oíste prometió que no va a ver, así que ya puedes salir— le dijo McGoagall

-esta bien, ya voy – contesto y vieron como salía la pequeña figura del niño de atrás del ropero. Teddy Lupin era un niño de cabello café, grandes y expresivos ojos color miel

-acércate por favor Granger – le indico McGonagall a Hermione

-¿quien es ella? – pregunto el pequeño niño

-Teddy ella es Hermione Granger y es tu nueva institutriz

- hola Teddy gusto en conocerte – dijo Hermione mientras extendía su mano en señal de saludo

- tu vas a ser mi nueva institutriz— pregunto el niño

- si así es, te gusta la idea o no – dijo la castaña

-claro que me gusta, por que tu si eres bonita

-gracias Teddy eres muy lindo y creo que nos llevaremos muy bien

- si yo pienso igual – dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa

-bueno vasta de presentaciones, ya es tarde y tienes que dormir, así que nosotras nos vamos y mañana tu y la señorita Granger tendrán todo el día para conocerse – dijo McGonagall mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

- si señorita, como usted diga – contestaron Teddy y Hermione al mismo tiempo y eso hizo que ambos rieran

-hasta mañana Teddy que duermas bien— dijo Hermione

-buenas noches Hermi, puedo llamarte así verdad— pregunto el pequeño

- claro que si – contesto la castaña— puedes llamarme como te sientas mas cómodo de acuerdo – le dijo mientras salía de la habitación

-de acuerdo— contesto Teddy mientras se metía a la cama ayudado por Lucy

-bien, entonces hasta mañana – contesto Hermione y cerro la puerta tras ella

-y bien que le pareció – pregunto McGonagall

-tenia usted razón, Teddy realmente es un niño muy dulce – contesto la castaña

-bueno ahora sígueme, te voy a llevar a la que será tu habitación, estará cerca de la de Teddy para que puedas ir a verlo, en dado caso de que llegue a necesitarte durante la noche, esta bien

-si claro

-bien, esta es— dijo mientras abría la puerta y entraba seguida de Hermione— que te parece

-¿esta es mi habitación? – pregunto asombrada

- hay algún problema, por que si crees que es pequeña puedo mandar a que preparen otra habitación y…

-no, no claro que no esta perfecta solo que, bueno, es muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, eso es todo – explico la castaña

- bien entonces te dejo para que acomodes tus cosas y nos vemos mañana – dijo McGonagall antes de salir y dejar a Hermione sola

"_Bien Hermione aquí empieza todo, y solo el tiempo dirá si fue una buena o mala idea venir a este lugar"_— se dijo así misma antes de acostarse a dormir.

_**Bueno después de mi larga estadía en el hospital, regreso con el tercer capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste. Y recuerden que a pesar de lo que algunos digan**_

_**Harry y Hermione SI son almas gemelas y la mejor pareja.**_


	4. Regreso

_Bueno ya saben, ningún personaje es mío todos le pertenecen a la señora Rowling y mi única intención al escribir esto, es la de entretener y dar algo de consuelo a los muchos Ilusos que se que hay por todas partes, contrario a lo que algunos piensan._

**Alguien como tú**

**Capitulo cuatro**

**Regreso**

-Hermione, que heces aquí – le pregunto Lucy a la castaña que estaba sentada en las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones

- estoy esperando a Teddy – le respondió

-y donde esta

-esta con la señorita McGonagall en el despacho y ya llevan un rato adentro – contesto la chica

-y sabes de que están hablando

-no

-pues yo diría que estamos por despedirnos de la linda señorita Granger, puesto que Teddy ya se aburrió de estar con ella – intervino Alicia

-y yo diría que a ti no te enseñaron que interrumpir una conversación ajena es de mala educación – le indico Lucy

-déjala Lucy que saque todo el veneno que tiene o le podría hacer daño – dijo de pronto Hermione mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina.

Había pasado ya un mes desde que Hermione llego a la casa de los Potter y durante ese tiempo ella había aprendido a no hacer caso de los constantes ataques que recibía por parte de Alicia, pero por alguna razón el hecho de que Teddy en los últimos días se portara un tanto distante con ella la hizo pensar que tal vez las palabras de Alicia eran verdad y que la hora de irse de esa casa había llegado.

-Hermione no hagas caso de lo que dijo Alicia, ya sabes como es y que lo único que quiere es ponerte mal -- dijo Lucy tratando de confortar a la castaña

-si lo se, pero tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar, y me molesta no saber que puede ser – respondió Hermione mientras tomaba la taza de te, que Lucy le ofrecía

-pues yo si te puedo decir que es lo que no va a pasar – le indico

-si, y que es

-que puedes estar segura de que Teddy no se ha cansado de estar contigo, por que es obvio que el te ha tomado cariño

-y como lo sabes

-por que el ya se porta contigo, como lo hacia con las otras institutrices, a ti te hace caso, aparte de que no ha hecho ninguna travesura de las que acostumbraba hacer para que despidieran a las otras y sabes por que

-no

-pues, por que sabe que tu lo quieres y que no estas con el solo por que es tu trabajo, o me equivoco al decir que tu también lo quieres – cuestiono Lucy a Hermione quien contesto

-no, no te equivocas en este tiempo he llegado a quererlo mucho, pero en los últimos días ha estado distante hasta podría decir que esta triste y ya no se que hacer para que se anime, por que no me gusta verlo así – dijo Hermione

-pues el estará así hasta que vea a su padrino

- vaya pues creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a verlo así, por que tal parece que a ese hombre, Teddy no le importa en lo más mínimo – exclamo la castaña muy molesta

-no Hermione, para el señor Potter nada es mas importante que Teddy – le indico Lucy

-si pues no lo parece

-ahora dices eso por que aun no lo conoces, pero cuando lo hagas cambiaras de opinión, ya lo veras

-talvez pero… -- ya no pudo terminar de hablar por que escucho como Teddy la llamaba y de inmediato fue a su encuentro

-Teddy aquí estoy, que pasa por que gritas así – cuestiono al pequeño que con una gran sonrisa en el rostro le dijo

-Hermi, mi padrino va a venir, lo puedes creer -- concluyo mientras la abrazaba – vamos Hermi tenemos que preparar todo antes de que el llegue – le dijo Teddy mientras la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba en dirección a las escaleras, pero entonces fueron detenidos por la señorita McGonagall quien dijo

-señorita Granger venga conmigo necesito hablar con usted y mientras tanto tu – le indico a Teddy – espera a la señorita Granger en tu recamara

-si señorita, con su permiso -- contesto Teddy para después subir por las escaleras

-bien, ahora usted sígame por favor – le indico McGonagall a Hermione mientras caminaba en dirección al despacho –señorita Granger se preguntara para que quiero hablar con usted – le dijo ya que habían llegado al despacho

-si, así es – contesto la castaña quien creía que le hablaría sobre la próxima llegada del señor Potter y no se equivocaba

- pues como Teddy muy acertadamente le dijo, el señor Potter llegara en un par de días y es necesario que usted haga un informe completo sobre los avances que ha tenido el niño – concluyo

-muy bien eso are y cuando este listo se lo traigo --- informo la castaña sin saber lo que McGonagall le diría al respecto

-no, a mi no me lo entregara se lo entregara al señor Potter, ya que el me pidió que se lo dijera a usted por que cuando llegue lo primero que quiere, es conocer a la persona que se esta encargando de la educación de su ahijado así que este preparada -- le indico McGonagall a la castaña quien solo dijo

-como usted diga

--bueno eso era todo, ya puede retirarse

-bien señorita con su permiso – dijo la castaña y salio del despacho.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-vaya donde estabas – dijo de pronto un chico pelirrojo – te tardaste mucho hasta creí que ya te habías ido

-le llame a la señorita McGonagall para avisar que llego en un par de días y me tarde por que estuve hablando con Teddy – se excuso el joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes que recién había llegado a la mesa del restaurante

-y como esta – pregunto el pelirrojo

- lo escuche contento después de que le dije que regresaba, me contó sobre su nueva institutriz y todo lo que ha hecho con ella…

-¿nueva institutriz? Que paso con la señora Ortiz

-pues tal parece que fue otra que sus victimas y ahora tiene a una tal señorita Granger de institutriz, la señorita McGonagall la contrato y por lo que me dijo tiene experiencia con niños, pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que hable con ella personalmente

-si tienes razón, pero que te dijo Teddy sobre la tal señorita esa

-pues según el ella es muy linda y buena con el, por que lo lleva al zoológico, pasan el día junto al lago, en pocas palabras le da gusto en todo y eso me preocupa— explicó Harry con cierta desconfianza y entonces su amigo le dijo

-preocuparte por que, si Teddy dice que es buena con el y todas las otras cosas deberías de estar tranquilo por que tu ahijado no esta en manos de una amargada

-tal vez tengas razón y estoy exagerando

-bueno cambiando de tema,,, gracias – le dijo al mesero cuando este le trajo lo que había ordenado-- que hay entre tu y mi hermana

- Ron no empieces otra vez con lo mismo quieres—respondió el moreno con fastidio

-no empiezo nada, solo quiero saber a que atenerme cuando llegue a mi casa, por que si las cosas entre ustedes quedaron igual a como han estado durante los últimos años Ginny no dejara de insistirme para que le diga si dijiste algo sobre ella

-pues no ha habido cambios en nuestra relación, seguimos siendo amigos, no voy a negarte que Ginny me gusta, pero no se si algún día lleguemos a tener una relación que sea mas que de amigos – le explico a su amigo

-bien entonces tengo que prepararme para oír sus teorías del por que no te decides a pedirle que sea tu novia – dijo con resignación el pelirrojo mientras le daba un trago a su bebida

-lo siento Ron – se disculpo el moreno

-no te disculpes, si las cosas no se dan, no se dan y sabes es preferible verlos así a verlos sufrir por una relación que estoy seguro no iría a ninguna parte

-gracias Ron

-y gracias por que

-por ser tan buen amigo

*/*/*/*/*_Dos días después…_/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Alicia quieres hacerme el favor de moverte mas rápido el señor esta por llegar y todavía no hemos terminado de arreglar su habitación –decía Lucy

-si pues terminaríamos mas rápido si Granger se dignara a ayudarnos -- replico Alicia ante el regaño

-sabes muy bien que este no es su trabajo

- lo se, lo se pero de cualquier modo debería ayudarnos y…

-entonces si lo sabes por que mejor no te callas y pones esto en el mueble -- dijo Lucy mientras le pasaba algunas sabanas a Alicia que continuaba quejándose

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Hermione, a que hora crees que llegue Harry – le preguntaba Teddy a la castaña

-no lo se, pero por que quieres saberlo – contesto mientras se sentaba junto a el

-es que ya quiero que llegue, eso es todo – aclaro el pequeño mientras recargaba su cabeza en las piernas de la chica

-lo extrañas verdad

-si

Y entonces se quedaron en silencio hasta que el ruido de un auto llamo la atención del pequeño Teddy, quien rápidamente se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana para después salir de igual forma por la puerta diciendo

-ya llego, es el

-Teddy no corras espérame – dijo Hermione pero fue inútil puesto que Teddy ya había desaparecido, entonces ella se asomo también a la ventana y pudo ver a un hombre que bajaba del auto, entonces se apresuro a alcanzar a Teddy ya que si no se equivocaba ese era el señor Potter

***********************

-bien señor hemos llegado – le dijo Ricardo a Harry mientras bajaba sus maletas del auto

-gracias Ricardo me... hola campeón como has estado – dijo cuando Teddy salio por la puerta y corrió hacia el

- Harry te extrañe mucho, por que tardaste tanto en volver – le recrimino el pequeño entonces Harry lo abrazo y le dijo

-yo también te extrañe e intente regresar pronto pero… te prometo que no me volveré a ir por tanto tiempo nuevamente de acuerdo

- de acuerdo – contesto Teddy con una gran sonrisa -- pero ahora quiero saber si me trajiste algo

-vaya veo que los reclamos duraron poco eh – le dijo el moreno a Ricardo quien solo se rió ante el comentario, mientras bajaba a Teddy — si te traje algo, pero no se en donde esta, así que tendrás que ayudarme a buscarlo en las maletas

-si yo te ayudo

-entonces vamos – y entraron a la casa donde una agitada señorita McGonagall los esperaba

-señor lo siento tanto, no me avisaron que ya había llegado, pero como estuvo su viaje – se disculpo

-no tiene de que disculparse señorita y el viaje estuvo largo y aburrido como siempre, pero dígame como estuvo todo durante mi ausencia – dijo mientras subía las escaleras acompañado de Teddy y McGonagall

-las cosas estuvieron tranquilas, salvo unos cambios en el personal de trabajo – le comunico McGonagall

- Ricardo es uno de ellos cierto – pregunto

-si, el es uno de los nuevos empleados

- parece ser una buena persona

-y lo es, además de que tenia muy buenas referencias

-ya veo y dígame a quien mas contrato señorita – le indico Harry mientras entraban a su habitación, donde aun se encontraba Lucy quien al verlo dijo

-bienvenido, señor y espero que esta ves lo podamos tener mas tiempo aquí – entonces Harry le dijo

- gracias Lucy y yo también espero quedarme mas tiempo

-bueno, si no se le ofrece nada yo me retiro – indico Lucy

-no, gracias así estoy bien -- le dijo Harry mientras empezaba a abrir sus maletas con ayuda de Teddy

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-y tu que haces aquí, no se supone que debes de cuidar a Teddy – le dijo Alicia a Hermione cuando la vio en la cocina, pero esta no le contesto – Granger te estoy hablado por que no me contestas

-por que ha decidido que ignorarte es más fácil – intervino Lucy

-Teddy esta arriba – le pregunto Hermione

- si esta con el señor Potter y con la señorita McGonagall

-el señor Potter cada ves que regresa de sus viajes regresa mas guapo – dijo Alicia en tono soñador

-no creo que debas decir esas cosas Alicia – la reprendió Lucy

- y por que no

-por que no es correcto, el es tu jefe

- el que sea mi jefe no quita el hecho de es guapo

-pero…

Hermione quien sabía que Alicia y Lucy se iban a pasar así la siguiente media hora decidió irse, pero cuando iba a cruzar la puerta que conducía al jardín escucho la voz de la señorita McGonagall que la llamaba entonces regreso sobre sus pasos y fue a donde estaba la mujer

-me llamaba – pregunto

-si Granger – contesto – espero que haya terminado el informe que le pedí que hiciera sobre los avances que a tenido Teddy en su educación

-si, señorita esta arriba en la habitación – respondió la castaña

-bien, pues vaya por el ya que el señor Potter quiere verla en su despacho en diez minutos – le informo la mujer y luego se fue, entonces Hermione subió a su recamara donde tomo la carpeta que contenía el informe que le daría al señor y salio rumbo a el despacho, pero entonces Teddy la llamo

-Hermi, mira lo que me regalo Harry – le dijo el niño mientras le mostraba un juego de ajedrez – ven vamos a jugar

-no, ahora no

-y por que no

-por que tu padrino quiere hablar conmigo, pero que te parece si jugamos mas tarde de acuerdo – le explico

-esta bien

-eso es, y ahora ve a tu habitación y pórtate bien en lo que vengo si – le dijo mientras empezaba a bajar las escaleras

- si – fue lo único que Teddy dijo y se fue a su habitación mientras tanto Hermione iba hacia el despacho pensando en como seria el tal señor Potter, por que bueno lo había visto bajar del auto, pero no le vio la cara suponía que se trataba de un hombre mayor puesto que todos le decían señor, aunque tal vez fuera por respeto hacia el, y todo eso pensaba hasta que llego a la puerta del despacho, entonces se aseguro que todas las hojas del informe estuvieran en orden, toco la puerta y escucho una voz que le dijo.

-Pase…

_Y aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les guste y que me disculpen por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre el trabajo y las enfermedades que últimamente pareciera que me siguen he estado como loca, bueno me voy cuídense ok_

_P.d. no olviden dejarme un Review con su opinión sobre el capitulo. _


	5. Una Amiga

_Ningún personaje es mío, todos le pertenecen a la señora J.K. Rowling y mi único interés al escribir esto es el de entretener y consolar de alguna forma a los muchos ilusos que se que existen, aun que algunos digan lo contrario._

**Alguien como tú **

**Capitulo cinco**

**Una Amiga **

**-**¡Taxi, taxi! – Gritaba una chica a la salida del aeropuerto -- "_hay dios que tiene que hacer una para conseguir un Taxi"— _pensaba mientras iba de un lado a otro en busca de uno hasta que por fin lo encontró y subió a el

-buenas tardes, señorita— le dijo el hombre del taxi cuando la chica ya estaba adentro- adonde la llevo

-buenas tardes, lléveme a esta dirección por favor – le indico mientras le mostraba un papel.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-pase, pase no se quede ahí -- se escuchaba que decía Harry desde el interior del despacho, entonces Hermione entro y vio que el estaba volteado hacia la ventana que daba al Jardín revisando unos documentos, decidió que lo mejor era no interrumpirlo y se quedo parada a la mitad del lugar.

-pero que hace ahí parada, siéntese – le dijo Harry cuando voltio, quedando asombrado cuando la vio, puesto que el se había hecho una imagen de la castaña totalmente equivocada, ya que acostumbrado a que la señorita McGonagall tuviera la tendencia de contratar a las institutrices de una edad avanzada, por así decirlo, no esperaba que la señorita Granger fuera una mujer que parecía tener la misma edad que el (N/A _bueno todos sabemos que_ _Hermione es mas grande que Harry, pero aquí decidí que sean de la misma edad,_ _después de todo en una historia UA_ )

– ¿usted es Hermione Granger? – pregunto

-si soy yo – contesto la castaña después de reponerse de la impresión que también ella se había llevado al conocer finalmente al señor Potter e igual que el moreno darse cuenta que, era totalmente diferente a como se había imaginado que seria

-pues siendo honesto yo…

- esperaba conocer a una persona mayor – le indico Hermione sorprendiéndolo, puesto que la castaña había dicho palabra a palabra lo que el pensaba decir

-si, así es, pero como supo que…– comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba

-bueno me di cuenta por la expresión en su rostro cuando me vio – dijo Hermione terminando de nuevo lo que Harry iba a decir

-ya veo, pero ahora quiero hacerle algunas preguntas, para saber más sobre usted – dijo mientras tomaba una carpeta – por que aquí en su expediente dice que estuvo en Santa Isabel

-si, estuve diez años, ocho como interna y dos como maestra – le informo

-y como pudo salir cuerda de ahí, después de todos esos años al mando de Snape y Ballatrix -- dijo Harry

-usted los conoce – pregunto la castaña

-pues digamos que los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que usted no debió de haberla pasado muy bien cuando estuvo ahí, pero no entremos en detalles y mejor dígame que fue lo que la hizo querer el puesto de institutriz

-la verdad es que no tuve ninguna razón en especial por la cual querer trabajar aquí, yo solo vi el anuncio en el periódico, mande una carta pidiendo el empleo y tuve la suerte de que la señorita McGonagall me aceptara, eso fue todo – concluyo Hermione

-en pocas palabras usted solo buscaba una forma de salir de Santa Isabel -- le expreso Harry mientras se recargaba en su silla

-eso no fue lo que quise decir… bueno yo…

-vamos no se ponga así, yo no le estoy recriminando nada, solo estoy diciendo la verdad o me equívoco – agrego el moreno mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, haciendo que Hermione desviara la mirada mientras decía

-no, no se equívoca

-entonces cálmese y no la culpo de haberlo hecho, ya que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo ahora mejor dígame como es la relación que ha llevado Teddy durante este tiempo

-en general ha sido buena

- no le ha hecho travesuras o algo parecido

-no, ¿Por qué?

- no por nada solo quería asegurarme de que se ha portado bien -- dijo Harry quitándole importancia

-ah, por eso no se preocupe que Teddy se a portado muy bien

-me da gusto escuchar eso – dijo aun sin creer del todo que su ahijado no haya hecho nada para que ella se fuera – y ahora sobre su pago supongo que ya lo abra arreglado con la señorita McGonagall

-si

-y esta de acuerdo

-si

- pues entonces creo que eso es todo, ahora por favor vaya con Teddy y dígale que en un rato mas subo a verlo

-entonces con su permiso, me retiro -- exclamo Hermione mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta

- vaya, vaya -- dijo Harry mientras volvía a revisar los papeles -- y señorita Granger

- diga

-bienvenida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-enserio cuanto tiempo lleva ahí— se escuchaba que decía Alicia – no creo que tengan muchas cosas de las de que hablar ¿o si?

- bueno eso es algo que a ti no te importa – contestaba una fastidiada Lucy

-pues aun que no lo creas si me importa ya que tengo que darle un informe completo a

- a quien señorita Wexler y que es lo que le importa tanto – dijo McGonagall detrás de Alicia, quien brinco a causa del susto que se había llevado al escucharla

-mmm… me importa que ya va ser la hora de la cena y no he puesto la mesa, eso es lo que me importa

-y entonces que hace aquí, perdiendo el tiempo

-no, si yo ya me iba, con su permiso – dijo y salio corriendo

-Lucy ayúdala por favor

-si señorita, como diga -- y Lucy también salio de la sala.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-¿viene de vacaciones? – preguntaba el taxista

-podría decirse que si

-con su familia

-no, vengo a visitar a un amigo, un muy querido amigo – contesto la chica que viajaba en la perta trasera del taxi.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-se puede pasar – dijo Hermione mientras tocaba la puerta y entraba al cuarto de Teddy

-si Hermi entra te estaba esperando, por que te tardaste tanto – reclamo el pequeño desde el piso donde se encontraba jugando

-bueno es que tu padrino tenia cosas que preguntarme

-ah

-pero dime que estas haciendo

-tratando de armar este rompecabezas – le explico mientras intentaba poner la pieza pero no puedo esta muy difícil

-seria mas fácil, si primero la poner derecha, así – le indico mientras metía la pieza en su lugar

-ah, tu si sabes pero ya no quiero hacerlo ya me aburrió

-y por que jugamos con el ajedrez que te dio tu padrino

-esta bien voy por el – y corrió a sacarlo del cajón donde lo había puesto

Hermione mientras tanto guardo el rompecabezas en su caja y lo volvió a meter en el cajón

-aquí esta – le dijo Teddy cuando por fin logro sacarlo

-entonces vamos acomodarlo

-yo quiero las piezas negras – indico el pequeño una vez que terminaron de poner las figuras sobre el tablero

-de acuerdo, tu las negras – dijo Hermione y comenzaron a jugar, ya llevaban diez minutos jugando cuando tocaron la puerta

-quien es – pregunto Teddy

-soy yo – se escucho la voz de Harry – puedo pasar

-si – contesto el niño mientras Hermione iba a abrir la puerta

-gracias – le dijo el moreno a Hermione cuando esta le abrió – vaya veo que si te gusto el ajedrez

-si mucho aunque no se jugarlo bien todavía— le dijo Teddy – pero Hermi me esta enseñando

-vaya, así que sabe jugar ajedrez – le pregunto Harry a Hermione quien contesto

-si, un poco

-que bien, enserio – fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que se volteara a jugar con Teddy, quien había reacomodado todas las piezas en su lugar, entonces la castaña pensó que lo mejor era dejar a Teddy y a Harry solos para que jugaran, abrió la puerta para salir, pero su intento de irse fue frustrado por el moreno, que sin siquiera voltear a verla le dijo

-señorita Granger a donde va

-yo pensaba dejarlos solos para no molestarlos

-¿molestarnos? Y quien le dijo que nos molesta que este aquí, al contrario a Teddy y a mi nos gustaría que nos acompañara ¿no es así? – le pregunto al pequeño

-si Hermi quédate

-ya lo escucho, así que cierre esa puerta y siéntese por favor – le indico Harry cuando estuvo junto a ella y la guío hasta el sillón que había en la habitación.

Diez minutos después entro Lucy para avisarles que la cena estaba lista, entonces Harry dio por suspendido el juego y le dijo a Hermione que preparara a Teddy para cenar, mientras el iba a hacer lo mismo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-bien señorita hemos llegado – informo el Taxista a su pasajera

- muchas gracias por traerme, aquí tiene su dinero – dijo la joven – y puede quedarse con el resto

-muchas gracias señorita y que la pase bien con su amigo – dijo el chofer antes de arrancarse

_-__"Harry, Harry, Harry a ver que cara pones cuando me veas llegar"_- pensó la chica mientras se disponía a tocar el timbre 

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

-buenas noches señor – comenzó a decir McGongall – espero que le guste lo que se preparo para la cena, ya que ordene que le prepararan su comida favorita

-gracias señorita, usted tan atenta como siempre – le decía Harry con una sonrisa y le acomodaba la silla para que tomara asiento – ahora usted señorita Granger – mientras hacia lo mismo

-lo siento señor pero no creo que sea correcto que yo me siente en la misma mesa que ustedes – confeso la castaña

-y por que no

-por que yo soy su empleada y…

- y nada, usted es la institutriz de Teddy y como tal debe de sentarse a la mesa con nosotros – refuto el moreno indicándole que se sentara al lado de Teddy quien la veía con una sonrisa en el rostro -- o no es así señorita McGonagall – pregunto

-si, así debe de ser – contesto esta con gesto amable

-ya la escucho, siéntese – dijo finalmente el moreno – ya pueden servir

Y tanto como Lucy y Alicia quien tenía la expresión de quien había chupado un limón comenzaron a servir la cena

Ding, dong

Se escucho el timbre

-quien puede ser a esta hora – dijo disgustada la señorita McGonagall – que no saben que es hora de la cena y es de muy mala educación interrumpirla

-no se levante señorita yo iré a ver quien es – dijo Lucy antes de salir del comedor y cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al ver quien era la que persona que había interrumpido la cena

-Lucy, quien era – se escucho la voz de Harry

-señor hay alguien quien lo busca

-y quien es

-soy yo – anuncio la chica que se asomaba por la puerta sorprendiendo al moreno quien solo dijo

-tu, pero que heces aquí

-vaya pensé que te daría mas gusto verme, pero veo que me equivoqué

-no, no me malentiendas, claro que me da mucho gusto verte, pero me sorprende que estés aquí eso es todo – se explico el moreno mientras caminaba hacia la chica y la abrazaba con mucha efusividad

-Buenas noches señorita Lovegood – exclamo McGonagall desde su lugar

-ah, discúlpeme señorita, buenas noches – contesto la chica una vez que rompió el abrazo con Harry – como ha estado

-bien gracias

-me alegra escucharlo

-hola, Luna – dijo Teddy mientras se levantaba

-hola pequeño, que gusto me da verte y me doy cuenta de que creciste desde la ultima vez que te vi – le dijo mientras se ponía al nivel del niño y le daba un beso

-Luna nos acompañas a cenar – pregunto el moreno

-si me gustaría, gracias

-bien entonces ahora ponemos su lugar – le indico McGonagall y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina acompañada de Lucy y Alicia

- cuando llegaste

-hoy, vengo directo del aeropuerto – contesto mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar que Alicia y Lucy habían arreglado para ella

-y que paso con la investigación que hacías en África

-sufrió algunos inconvenientes y por eso decidí regresar, pero después te cuento todo con mas detalle

-pues me da mucho gusto que lo hayas hecho

-a mi también, pero cuéntame tu que has hecho en este tiempo supe… ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto al percatarse de la presencia de Hermione

-ella es Hermione Granger y es la institutriz de Teddy – le informo Harry

-así que tú eres la nueva victima – le dijo

-disculpe

-no le hagas caso Granger la señorita Lovegood, suele decir muchas cosas sin sentido – intervino McGonagall mientras veía a Luna con desaprobación ante el comentario

-si Granger no me hagas caso, mucho gusto en conocerte

-lo mismo digo señorita – contesto la ojimiel

-bueno, tienen que decirme quien hizo esto – señalando el plato con comida – ya que es el mejor filete que he probado en mi vida – dijo Luna

-lo prepare yo señorita – contesto Lucy

-tienes que enseñarme a prepararlo antes de que me vaya de acuerdo

-si señorita, con gusto

-y a todo esto cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte – intervino Harry

-bueno tengo pensado quedarme un mes, tal ves mas, tal ves menos aun no lo decido del todo

-donde piensas quedarte

-bueno como sabes la casa de mi padre esta en reparación y el esta de vacaciones en India, así que he pensado rentar un departamento

-nada de eso, tu te quedaras aquí

-¿Qué?

-que te quedaras aquí, la casa es grande y hay suficiente espacio para que acomodes tus cosas

-pero

- por favor te lo pido, quédate – le dijo el moreno mientras la tomaba de la mano y la escena era vista por Hermione desde el otro lado de la mesa – y así podremos platicar y ponernos al corriente sobre lo que hemos hecho

- esta bien acepto quedarme, gracias – finalizo la rubia y por fin la cena pudo terminar con un ambiente de expectación, ya que la llegada de Luna Lovegood a la casa en definitiva cambiaria las cosas.

_Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, espero les haya gustado__ y otra vez discúlpenme por ponerlo hasta hoy, pero ayer intente ponerlo pero la pagina no me dejo ingresar y prometo que si todo lo que tengo pensado hacer sale tal cual, el lunes subo el capitulo 6 bueno me voy cuídense ok_

_Adiós_

_P.D. espero ver sus Reviews con su opinión sobre el capitulo y muchas gracias a los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar uno en los capítulos anteriores. _

_Otra cosa_

_Ayer vi un avance del príncipe mestizo y me encanto, sobre todo por que aparece una escena donde Hermione abraza a Harry enfrente de la pelirroja y el video acaba con otra escena de HHR y luego no quieren que uno diga que ellos son quienes debieron de haber quedado juntos al final. _


	6. cruzando la linea

_NOTA: Ningún personaje es mío todos le pertenecen a la señora J.K. Rowling y el único beneficio que obtengo de ellos es el de entretener._

**Alguien como tú**

**Capitulo seis**

**Cruzando la línea **

-Buenos días dormilón, ya es hora de levantarse — decía Hermione mientras entraba a la habitación de Tedyy

-¿Por qué? – contesto el pequeño mientras se cubría el rostro con las sabanas

-por que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, así que levántate -- decía mientras comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas

-ya, me rindo – dijo Teddy después de recuperar el aliento – deja ya de hacerme cosquillas

-bueno lo dejare de hacer, pero ahora vete a bañar en lo que bajo a ver si tu desayuno esta listo – le ordeno la castaña y salio de la habitación y mientras caminaba por el pasillo fue alcanzada por Luna quien le dijo

-buenos días Hermione – deteniéndose – ¿puedo llamarte así? – pregunto

-claro señorita

-hay pero no seas tan formal, llámame Luna de acuerdo

-no creo que pueda – mientras bajaban las escaleras

-¿por que no?

-por que no es lo correcto

-por dios Hermione en que siglo vives, eso de _"señor"_, _"señorita" _y todas esas formalidades ya no se usan – le dijo

-tal ves tenga razón, pero de cualquier forma la seguiré llamando así, señorita – contesto la castaña con determinación

-bueno como quieras pero yo seguiré intentándolo – le informo mientras entraban al comedor, donde ya se encontraba Harry desayunando

-vaya alguien madrugo – dijo Luna mientras se acercaba a Harry y le daba un beso en a mejilla – buenos días Harry

-buenos días Luna ¿dormiste bien? – le pregunto mientras respondía de igual forma al saludo de la rubia

-si, gracias – respondió mientras se sentaba a un lado del moreno

-me alegra escuchar eso y usted señorita Granger como pasó la noche

-bien gracias

-que bueno – mientras abría el periódico – gusta acompañarnos a desayunar

-muchas gracias pero no, solo vengo por el desayuno de Teddy, con su permiso – se disculpo y entro a la cocina

-vaya creo que la señorita McGonagall ahora si dio con la persona indicada para cuidar a Teddy – comenzó a decir Luna

- si eso creo – contesto Harry mientras mantenía la vista fija en el lugar donde había estado parada Hermione – y eso es lo que me… olvídalo, no es nada – dijo finalmente

-como quieras – contesto Luna un tanto confundida por la actitud de su amigo

-buenos días señorita Luna, quiere que le sirva su desayuno – pregunto Lucy

-buenos días Lucy y si, quiero que me sirvas de lo mismo que esta comiendo Harry por favor – contesto la rubia con una sonrisa

-ahora se lo traigo

-ahora si me vas a contar lo que paso en África para que regresaras así tan de repente – la cuestiono de pronto el moreno

-no se pudo olvidar ¿eh?

-no

- en realidad no fue la gran cosa, -- moviéndose incomoda en su silla – lo que paso es que por accidente y que conste que estoy diciendo que por accidente, queme uno de los dioses de la tribu sobre la cual hacia mi investigación

-¡que tu que!

-que por accidente – volviendo a recalcar la frase _"accidente"_ -- queme a uno de sus dioses, pero ellos tuvieron la culpa ya que ninguno tuvo la gentileza de decirme que el espíritu de no se que estaba dentro de un tronco, que resulto ser muy útil a la hora de hacer una fogata y no te rías que no es gracioso – le reprocho a Harry ya que este se encontraba en dificultades al tratar de contener la risa

-lo siento Luna, pero no lo puedo creer que después de estar ahí casi un año no supieras que ese tronco era uno de sus dioses – le respondió ya mas tranquilo

-pues aunque no me creas es la verdad

-bien si tu dices que fue un accidente yo te creo – dijo Harry para consolar a su amiga, quien realmente se veía muy afligida por la situación.

+/+/+/+/+/+/+

-enserio Ron ya dime lo que dijo Harry sobre mi – le decía Ginevra Weasley a su hermano mientras lo seguía sin parar por toda la casa – ya se, te dijo que le gusto y que me pedirá que sea su novia o mejor aun su esposa

-Ginny acabo de llegar hace unas horas y tu lo único que has hecho es preguntarme que fue lo que dijo Harry sobre ti y te lo repito por enésima vez, Harry no dijo nada – contesto Ron un tanto fastidiado por la actitud de su hermana

-ah ya entiendo lo que pasa es que tu no quieres que Harry y yo seamos novios – le reprocho Ginny

-ya fue suficiente – comenzó a decir tratando de controlar el enojo que sentía – sabes, si dijo algo sobre ti

-¿y que fue? – pregunto la pelirroja con expresión radiante

-dijo que tu le gustas…

-lo sabia

-pero que no esta seguro que tú seas la mujer que quiere a su lado – término mientras se acercaba a su hermana quien se había puesto totalmente pálida y la abrazaba – enserio Ginny creo que es hora de que superes ese enamoramiento por el, ya que de seguir así solo te harás mas daño

-pero yo lo quiero

-pero el a ti no o al menos no de forma en que tu quisieras y ahora si me disculpas tengo que salir – le dijo mientras la daba un beso en la frente – te veo en la noche – y salio de la casa dejando a su hermana al borde de las lagrimas

_-__"con que no soy el tipo de mujer que Harry Potter quiere a su lado, pues muy pronto eso va a cambiar"-___pensó Ginny antes de salir también de la casa

+/+/+/+/+/+/+

-Hermione ya termine – decía Teddy mientras le mostraba su cuaderno a la castaña

-bien entonces lo reviso y después nos vamos al jardín – dijo mientras leía lo que Teddy había escrito, entonces tocaron la puerta

-¿quien es? – pregunto Hermione

-soy Luna, puedo pasar

-claro señorita pase

- así que este es el cuarto de los tormentos – comento la rubia dejando a Teddy y a Hermione totalmente confundidos

-¿el que?

-el cuarto de los tormentos, mejor conocido como el salón de clases – dijo luna refiriéndose a la estancia que habían convertido en el salón donde Teddy tomaba las clases que le daba la castaña

-si este es – indico Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa ante el comentario de la rubia quien ya se paseaba por el lugar observando todo lo que en el había

-pues esta muy lindo y desde aquí se puedes ver todo el frente de la casa – asomándose a la ventana – eso es bueno

-Luna ¿donde esta Harry? – pregunto Ted

- esta en su despacho hablando por teléfono con Ron

-volverá a irse

-no lo creo, pero por que lo dices

-por que siempre que habla con Ron el se va

-bueno pero esta vez estoy segura que no lo hará, así que nada de ponerse triste – lo tranquilizo Luna – Hermione ¿te sientes bien? – pregunto al ver que esta se había quedado como en un trance

-que

-que si te sientes bien

-si señorita solo me quede pensando eso es todo – le dijo mientras terminaba de revisar el cuaderno que Teddy le había dado

-ah, pero ahora díganme que estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara

-pensábamos ir al jardín – dijo el niño -- nos acompañas

-me gustaría pero no puedo, tengo que ir a la editorial

-¿editorial? – pregunto Hermione

-si mi padre es el dueño y como el esta de vacaciones en este momento; no seria mala idea que yo vaya y vea que todo este en orden, ya que como dicen _"al ojo del amo engorda el caballo"_ no lo crees – le explico

-tiene mucha razón

-pues entonces me voy, los veo en la noche -- dijo y salio del lugar

+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+

-ya te dije que no, no pienso ir a ningún lado

_-pero Harry es necesario que tu estés ahí_

-no Ron no pienso ir – dijo Harry muy molesto por la actitud de su amigo - y sabes por que

_-no_

-pues por que yo no tengo la culpa que el inepto de McLaggen perdiera el trato con los americanos

_-y te entiendo pero esto no solo se trata sobre ese cretino, sino también de todas las personas que perderán__ su empleo su no hacemos algo para remediar el problema – _explico Ron tratando de convencer a Harry quien en ese momento miraba muy atento como Hermione jugaba con Teddy –_ Harry sigues ahí…_

-sabe como ganarse su confianza – dijo este de pronto dejando a su amigo muy confundido del otro lado del teléfono

_-¿Qué?, de que me hablas_

-de Hermione

_-y se puede saber quien es Hermione _

-es la institutriz de Teddy

_- oh, y como es _

-pues es joven, algo callada y muy formal en su forma de hablar

_-joven eso es lo que me interesa, pero dime__, joven en el sentido de que aun puede caminar sin ayuda de un bastón o joven en el sentido de pedirle que salga conmigo_ – pregunto el pelirrojo haciendo que Harry frunciera el ceño con solo imaginar que Hermione saliera con Ron— _Harry responde a lo que pregunte _

_-_pues…

_-espera no me digas nada y esperare a conocerla en persona_

-pero tu me preguntaste

_-ya lo se, pero cambie de opinión y será mejor que forme mi propio juicio sobre ella_

_-_como quieras – contesto el moreno sin quitar la mirada de Hermione quien es ese momento se encontraba en medio de una batalla entre aspersores del jardín

_-y cambiando de tema _ _vas a ir o no a los Ángeles conmigo _

-¿solo el fin de semana? – pregunto

_-si_

-entonces iré

_-esta bien te veo allí_

-si adiós – y colgó el teléfono

Durante los días siguientes Harry pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Teddy y por ende también con Hermione, así que su relación pasó a ser mas de amistad que solamente la de jefe/ empleada y eso le gustaba al moreno, ya que se sentía muy cómodo estando con ella y parecía que a ella también le gustaba estar con el aunque con algunas reservas de parte de ella, ya que solo estaba con el si Teddy se encontraba en el mismo lugar de lo contrario evitaba a todo costo quedarse a solas con Harry pero la noche antes del viaje de este no pudo evitar estar a solas con el .

Hermione se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama debido a que no podía dormir, así decidió ir a la cocina por un vaso con agua, pero cuando estaba llegando vio que la luz estaba prendida y pensó que tal ves era McGonagall quien se encontraba dentro ya que sabia que en ocasiones sufría de insomnio entonces entro y se puso algo tensa al ver quien era la persona que la miraba desde la barra

-buenas noches Granger veo que usted tampoco puede dormir – dijo Harry con una linda sonrisa en el rostro

-buenas noches – contesto la castaña mientras se debatía entre quedarse ahí o salir corriendo hacia su habitación, ya que se dio cuenta que no se había puesto nada encima del camisón, que si bien no era provocativo marcaba bien cada curva de su cuerpo y eso no la hacia sentirse cómoda dado que Harry estaba ahí

-pero que le pasa, se puso pálida – dijo angustiado el moreno

-no, no me pasa nada solo que creo que mejor me voy – dijo finalmente la castaña y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero Harry la detuvo diciendo

-no se vaya, quédese un momento conmigo para que desayunemos

-¿desayunar? Pero aun es de noche

- lo se, pero normalmente los Hotcakes se comen en el desayuno y como ahora vamos a comerlos es como si desayunáramos

-es cierto – contesto Hermione muy divertida ante la reflexión que había hecho el moreno – entonces si quiere puedo ayudarle a preparar la mezcla

- bien entonces aquí tiene – pasándole lo que necesitaría – mientras yo preparo algo para que bebamos

- bien -- contesto la castaña mientras cada uno preparaba lo que les había tocado hacer platicaron de todo y de nada, entonces la pequeña barrera que aun existía entre ellos se rompió sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera algo por evitarlo

-entonces Ron y tu son muy amigos --- pregunto la castaña mientras daba el ultimo bocado de sus hotcakes

-si, nos conocimos en el colegio y desde ahí hemos sido muy unidos y tu tienes amigos

-si uno se llama Viktor, el es hijo de unos amigos de el esposo de mi tía y aunque hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos creo que aun se acuerda de mi – confeso Hermione con un brillo en los ojos que Harry nunca le había visto y eso no le gusto nada

-y solo fueron eso, amigos y nada más – pregunto tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba celoso

-si solo amigos -- respondió la castaña mientras comenzaba a levantar los platos de la mesa

_-"que bueno"__- _ pensó Harry mientras metía al refrigerados la leche y las demás cosas que había ocupado para preparar los hotcakes, cuando un grito de Hermione lo saco de sus pensamientos -- Hermione que paso, estas bien – dijo mientras se acercaba a la castaña quien estaba parada junto al fregadero sosteniendo su mano con fuerza

- no, me corte con el vaso – dijo

-con el vaso

-si pero no se como paso solo lo puse encima -- señalando el fregadero – y estallo así nada mas

-déjame ver – pidió Harry mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña

-au – se quejo

-lo siento pero tengo que revisar que no tengas vidrios enterrados - explico

-esta bien, pero no podrías hacer que deje de salirme sangre, ya que no me gusta verla y menos cuando sale de mi – dijo Hermione mientras veía con susto como tenia la sangre por toda la mano

-en ese caso acércate – índico el moreno mientras ponía la mano de la chica bajo el chorro del agua – ya esta, no mas sangre y ahora te puedo decir que solo fue una cortada escandalosa, ya que no fue muy grande

-siento haber armado tanto drama -- expreso la castaña un tanto apanada por la situación

-no te disculpes y ahora solo mantenla así un rato para que no vuelva a salir sangre – le explico Harry mientras envolvía la mano de Hermione con su pañuelo

-gracias – dijo esta alzando el rostro, pero para sorpresa el rostro de Harry quedo muy cerca del de ella entonces intento separarse pero fue detenida por el moreno quien tomándola de la cintura la acerco mas a el y dijo

-estas temblando

-tengo frío – mintió

-entonces será mejor que subas a dormir -- acercándose

-si creo que… -- pero no pudo terminar ya que los labios de Harry estaban tan cerca de los suyos que apenas y podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en besarlo, pero cuando por fin el ansiado contacto se daría, un trueno se escucho y eso los hizo volver a la realidad e inmediatamente se separaron

-será mejor que me vaya, con permiso – dijo Hermione y salio a toda prisa de la cocina dejando a Harry solo y pensando en lo que habría pasado si ese trueno no hubiera existido.

_Bueno aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review con su opinión sobre el mismo, me voy cuídense ok adiós._

_P.D. no pongo un día para subir el siguiente capitulo, por que luego pasan cosas_

_Y no puedo subirlo y quedo como una mentirosa, así que mejor solo les diré que intentare no tardarme tanto para actualizar._


	7. Buenas y Malas Noticias

**Alguien como tú**

**Capitulo siete**

**Buenas y Malas noticias **

-Harry en verdad yo no pensé que esto demoraría tanto – decía Ron mientras caminaba al lado de un Harry bastante molesto a causa de que el viaje que pensaba seria de dos días se convirtió en uno de semana y media

-si pues yo tampoco y la verdad no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda soportar estar aquí – comento este mientras entraban al hotel donde se hospedaban, cuando de pronto escucharon que una voz bastante melosa los llamaba y al voltear vieron que se trataba de Ginny, quien acompañada de su madre corría hasta donde ellos se encontraban

-¿que hacen ellas aquí? – pregunto Harry

-no lo se

-hola precioso – fue lo que dijo Ginny antes de abalanzarse para abrazar al moreno, quien sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la pelirroja solo pudo atinar a decir

-que sorpresa

-de eso se trataba de sorprenderte a ti y a mi lindo hermanito – explico la chica mientras saludaba a su hermano, quien aun tenia una expresión entre sorpresa y confusión

-hola querido – argumento la mamá de Ron y de Ginny mientras abrazaba a Harry - que gusto me da verte

-lo mismo digo señora Weasley

-¿Mamá que es lo que hacen aquí? – pregunto Ron en un tono serio

-pero hijo pareciera que no te da gusto verme

-claro que me da gusto, pero llegaron en el momento menos indicado

-y por que – intervino la pelirroja

-pues por que ahora estamos muy ocupados intentando resolver un problema muy grande y el que ustedes estén aquí solo entorpece las cosas

-por eso no se preocupen, ustedes hagan lo que tengan que hacer y nosotras mientras tanto pasearemos por la cuidad – dijo la señora Weasley mientras pellizcaba una de las mejillas de Harry y una de Ron

-en ese caso, que bueno que estén aquí – dijo Harry mientras intentaba inútilmente que Ginny soltara su brazo

-Ginny quieres soltar a Harry ya que el y yo nos tenemos que ir – indico Ron

-bien, pero nos vemos en la noche ¿no?

-si Ginny nos vemos en la noche – contestaron y ambos caminaron rumbo al ascensor

*-*-*-*-_ Inglaterra _*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-me gusta cuando llueve, pero esto ya es demasiado – le decía Luna a Hermione mientras daba vueltas por toda la estancia de la casa – desde hace mas de una semana no ha dejado de llover ni un solo momento y eso comienza a molestarme ¿me estas escuchando? – Pregunto al darse cuenta que la castaña no le prestaba ni la más minima atención, ya que esta se encontraba mas interesada observando como llovía -- ¡Hermione! -- grito

-que pasa por que el grito

-por que tu no me haces caso

-lo siento, que me decía

-olvídalo ya no tiene importancia, pero dime en que pensabas

-mm... no en nada – contesto

-ay si como no

-es cierto

-esta bien no me digas si no quieres – dijo mientras daba la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la estancia

-Luna no te enojes, solo te digo la verdad

-¿como me llamaste?

-Luna

-lo sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano terminarías llamándome por mi nombre – expreso la rubia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-bueno me dijo que si yo quería podía llamarla así, pero si le molesta que lo haga…

-claro que no me molesta, es mas quiero que lo sigas haciendo de acuerdo

-de acuerdo – contesto Hermione mientras las dos caminaban por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras

-ahora si me disculpas seguiré el ejemplo de Teddy e iré a dormir, despiértame cuando sea hora de cenar – le dijo y subió a su habitación

-eso are – dijo Hermione y después se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se quedaría hasta que McGonagall dijera que era hora de cenar.

*-*-*-*-*Los Ángeles _*-*-*-*-*_

-Bien señores, esto es todo de nuestra parte y una vez mas les agradecemos que aceptaran reanudar las negociaciones con nuestra empresa – decía Harry mientras se levantaba y despedía a los accionistas de la empresa Americana con la que trabajarían

-fue un placer conocerlo señor Potter y a usted también Weasley – estrechándole la mano – para darme cuenta que las empresas "Black" es lo que estábamos buscando y que había sido un error romper el contrato con ustedes

-el placer fue nuestro señor Johnson – dijo Ron

-bueno jóvenes me retiro y espero que tengan un buen viaje de regreso a Inglaterra – finalizo el hombre y salio de la sala de juntas, dejando solos a los dos amigos quienes se felicitaron mutuamente por conseguir reanudar el contrato

-lo volviste a hacer – le dijo Ron a Harry

-querrás decir que lo volvimos a hacer, ya que tu también tuviste mucho que ver en que lográramos esto

-ya que lo dices es cierto – dijo en tono fanfarrón – pero ya hablando enserio, que piensas hacer con McLaggen

-pues tal ves lo baje a un puesto menor al que tiene ahora

-solo eso – dijo indignado ante el castigo que su amigo le daría a McLaggen

-ya se que es un idiota y que por su culpa casi perdimos el contrato pero…

- no casi, es que por su culpa perdimos el contrato

-tienes razón, pero de cualquier forma no puedo despedirlo, ya que en ocasiones pasadas nos ha sido de gran ayuda y tú sabes que es cierto – dijo al ver que Ron iba a replicar sobre lo que el decía

-entonces has lo que quieras – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se servia un vaso de agua – y para cambiar de tema adonde iremos a celebrar

-lo siento Ron, pero no habrá celebración

-¿por que no?

-por que hoy regreso a Londres

-pues siento mucho arruinar tus planes, ya que por si no lo recuerdas mi hermana y mi madre nos están esperando, y fuiste tu el que dijo que se alegraba de que estuvieran aquí

-es cierto que dije eso pero de cualquier forma hoy regreso a Londres -- dijo Harry mientras el y Ron salían de la sala de reunión

-pues te deseo suerte, ya que no quiero ni imaginar el drama que mi hermana armara cuando le digas que no piensas salir con ella

-ya lo se, pero no cambiare de opinión -- finalizo el moreno mientras el y su amigo pelirrojo entraban al ascensor

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Como se atreve a decirme que no saldrá conmigo – decía Ginny mientras paseaba furiosa por el cuarto de Hotel donde ella y su madre se hospedaban

-hija cálmate -- decía Molly Weasley

- calmarme, como piensas que puedo calmarme cuando Harry me acaba de decir que no saldrá hoy conmigo por que quiere regresar a Londres – dijo casi al borde de la histeria

-tal ves tiene asuntos que atender allá y por eso regresara tan pronto

- Mamá por favor entiéndeme, yo necesito pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Harry para que se convenza de que yo soy la mujer que el necesita – explico Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos provocadas por el enojo que sentía

-Ginny mírame – dijo Molly mientras sostenía el rostro de su hija – en verdad quieres a Harry o solo estas encaprichada con el

-no solo lo quiero Mamá, estoy enamorada de el -- contesto la pelirroja

-en ese caso te diré que es lo que tienes que hacer, para que Harry se decida y se case contigo – le indico la señora Weasley a su hija mientras comenzaba a guardar la ropa de esta en la maleta

-*-*-*-Inglaterra -*-*-*-

-si señor, se ara como usted diga

_-bien entonces la veo mañana _

Fue lo último que le dijo Harry a la señorita McGonagall antes de colgar el teléfono

-Lucy, Lucy donde estas -- gritaba McGonagall

-aquí estoy señorita en que puedo servirle -- dijo la chica entrando a la sala

-Lucy cuantas veces tengo que hablarte para que me hagas caso -- la reprendió McGonagall

-lo siento pero no pude llegar antes por…

-ya olvídalo y mejor busca a Alicia para que nos ayude a preparar las habitaciones de huéspedes

-¿de huéspedes?

-si de huéspedes, ya que el señor llega mañana y vendrá acompañado de algunos miembros de la familia Weasley – termino de decir McGonagall mientras salía de la sala

-*-*-*-*-*

El alboroto que había en la casa llamo la atención de Luna, quien curiosa como siempre no pudo evitar preguntarle a Alicia que era lo que provocaba tal situación

-Alicia quieres decirme que es lo que pasa, por que hay tanto alboroto – dijo

-no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia – contesto la chica de muy mala manera

- se que no te caigo bien y para ser honesta tu a mi tampoco – dijo Luna— pero eso no significa que voy a permitir que me hables de esa manera, así que espero que no se repita, ya que por si lo has olvidado, tu eres solo una empleada de esta casa y yo una invitada de tu jefe – finalizo la rubia y entonces Alicia contesto tratando de ocultar el enojo que sentía

-siento haberle hablado así, señorita, no volverá a pasar – finalizo y bajo las escaleras

-en verdad se lo merecía – se escucho una voz detrás de la rubia, quien al voltear vio como Lucy caminaba hacia ella cargando unas sabanas

-ah, Lucy siento que me escucharas decir esas cosas, sabes que yo no soy así y que eso de la diferencia entre patrones y empleados me importa un comino, pero Alicia realmente logra sacarme de quicio

-no se disculpe señorita, además como ya se lo dije ella se lo merecía

-si como sea, ahora déjame ayudarte – tomando algunas sabanas – a llevar esto

-gracias, pero yo puedo llevarlas

-anda déjame ayudarte y así en lo que las llevamos, tu me contaras que es lo que esta pasando – indico mientras bajaban las escaleras y se dirigían al cuarto de lavado

-*-*-*-*-*

-Teddy por favor duérmete – decía Hermione mientras intentaba en vano que el pequeño se acostara

-no quiero no tengo sueño, mejor vamos a jugar -- dijo el niño mientras comenzaba a sacar sus jugotes

-jugare contigo, pero recuérdame que no vuelva a dejarte dormir tanto tiempo en la tarde

Unas horas mas tarde Hermione salía del cuarto de Teddy, quien después de haber jugado todos los juegos habidos y por haber, por fin se había quedado dormido, para alivio de la castaña, quien lo único que tenia en mente era irse a dormir ya que realmente se había cansado al intentar seguirle el paso a su pequeño, pero el intento de dormir se vio interrumpido por Luna, ya que la rubia no perdió el tiempo en ir a contarle lo que Lucy le había dicho sobre Harry y sus invitados

-Hermione que bueno que aun no te has dormido

-¿por que?

-pues por que tengo que darte dos noticias, una buena y una mala – le dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hasta su habitación – bueno cual quieres que te diga primero – pregunto una ves que estuvieron dentro de la habitación

-dime la que quieras

-Hermione por favor sigue el juego

-esta bien, entonces dime la buena

-estas segura

-si

- pues entonces ahí te va, la buena noticia es que mañana llega Harry – confeso la rubia mientras daba la vuelta hacia su armario, causa por la cual no pudo ver que la castaña se sonrojo al escuchar el nombre del moreno – bueno no dices nada

-no, digo si, si que es buena noticia que el regrese – se apresuro a decir cuando se dio cuenta que Luna la observaba

-bueno ahora la mala noticia

-y cual es

-que el no viene solo

-¿a no?

-no, viene acompañado de Ginevra Weasley y la linda madre de esta

-¿y quien es Ginevra? – pregunto la castaña

-pues Ginevra, mejor conocida como Ginny es la hermana menor de su amigo Ron

-y por que el hecho de que ella venga es una mala noticia

-pues por que yo no creo que solo venga a una visita social

-y entonces a que mas vendría

-no lo se, tal ves a intentar que Harry por fin le pida matrimonio o algo por el estilo, puesto que para nadie es un secreto que ella siempre ha estado enamorada de Harry, aun que para mi es mas que una obsesión que otra cosa – comento la rubia mientras se ponía la pijama

-y Harry podría pedirle tal cosa – le pregunto la castaña a Luna, quien no dejo notar el hecho de que Hermione dijo Harry y no el señor Potter como comúnmente acostumbraba

-no lo se – contesto finalmente – tal ves si o tal ves no, ya que a el, ella no le es del todo indiferente

-ya veo – dijo Hermione bajando el rostro

_-pero estando __tú aquí es muy posible que eso no pase _– pensó Luna al observar el comportamiento de la castaña

-¿por que ves así? – pregunto Hermione al ver la expresión que tenia su amiga en el rostro

- no por nada, solo que me alegro de que estés aquí -- explico mientras pensaba en la cara que pondría Ginny al ver a Hermione en la casa de Harry.

_&&&&&&_

_Fin del capitulo, que espero les haya gustado y bueno se que esta corto, pero valdrá la pena que sea así puesto que a partir del siguiente capitulo ahora si se empezaran a ver los verdaderos sentimiento de Harry y Hermione, ayudados en parte por la llegada de la pelirroja (quien lo diría). Bueno me despido espero que estén bien y ya saben espero sus Reviews con su opinión sobre el capitulo._

_Adiós_


	8. Regreso,Presentaciones y Reencuentros

_Ningún__ personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la señora J.K. Rowling, quien me decepcionó bastante al dejarse llevar por clichés tan tontos y bueno el único beneficio que saco al escribir esto es el echo de entretener a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer lo que a mi loca cabeza se le ocurre y el hacer realidad de algún modo a la mejor pareja de todas que obviamente es la de Harry y Hermione _

_Los dejo y que disfruten el capitulo. _

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

**Alguien como tú**

**Capitulo ocho **

**Regreso, Presentaciones y Reencuentros **

La noche le había dado paso a la mañana demasiado rápido, para disgusto de cierta castaña que no paraba de dar vueltas por toda la casa, comportamiento que llamo la atención de su amiga rubia quien no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¿Hermione que pasa por que estas tan nerviosa?

-yo no estoy nerviosa, solo que recordé que tengo que comprar algunas cosas y lo mejor será que me vaya ahora o no me dará tiempo conseguir todo lo que necesito – indico la chica mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por Luna quien le dijo

-Hermione en verdad piensas que me voy a creer todo lo que me acabas de decir

-pues si, ya que te dije la verdad

- claro, y piensas ir a comprar lo que sea que necesites, sin llevar dinero y sin un abrigo a pesar de que allá afuera llueve a cantaros – dijo la rubia mientras observaba a su amiga quien parecía estar buscando alguna excusa para justificar su actitud

-bueno yo… claro que… yo no pensaba irme en este momento – dijo a pesar de que se encontraba apunto de abrir la puerta – por que aun falta que Teddy venga ya que el me acompañara

-tú estas muy rara desde ayer – indico la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la sala

-no es cierto

-si, si lo es y este nuevo comportamiento tuyo comenzó justo después de que te dije que Harry regresaba hoy

-Luna en verdad creo que estas imaginando cosas – mientras la seguía -- ya que yo no me comporto de forma extraña

-¿a no?

-no

-pues entonces dime, ¿por que quieres hacer lo mismo que hiciste cuando el se fue? – la interrogo

-de que estas hablando – contesto la castaña mientras fingía que no sabía a lo que Luna se referiría

-Hermione dame un poco mas de crédito ¿quieres? – dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones

-que quieres decir – y seguía fingiendo que no entendía nada

-lo que quiero decir es, que ni creas que no me di cuenta que el día que Harry se fue tú te desapareciste para no despedirte

-claro que yo no hice eso apropósito – comenzó a explicar mientras ella también se sentaba en el sillón frente a Luna quien la miraba con suspicacia – lo que pasa es que tuve que ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para la clase de Teddy, y cuando regrese el ya se había ido, eso fue todo – finalizo, mientras pensaba en que se había vuelto una mentirosa, puesto que eso de irse a la biblioteca lo había hecho mas que apropósito, ya que después de casi haberse besado con su jefe, no tenia ni la mas minima intención de verlo, dado que si lo veía el seguramente le diría que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido un error, y por alguna razón ella no quería escucharlo decir eso – y ahora si me disculpas me voy -- dijo al ver que Teddy bajaba las escaleras

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-

-Harry cielo, en verdad no hay problema en que Ginny y yo nos quedemos en tu casa – le preguntaba la señora Weasley al moreno mientras caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto

-claro que no Molly, ya sabes que para mi siempre es un gusto tener a algún miembro de los Weasley en casa – contesto este mientras tomaba del brazo a la mujer para que bajaran juntos las escaleras, seguidos de Ron y Ginny quien estaba radiante por el hecho de vivir por unos días bajo el mismo techo que Harry

-Ginny en verdad no se que es lo que tú y mamá piensan hacer en casa de Harry, pero te puedo decir que yo no estoy de acuerdo y… -- comenzó a recriminarle el pelirrojo a su hermana pero esta lo interrumpió diciendo

-sabes algo hermanito me importa muy poco lo que digas, así que deja ya de molestarme – y camino mas rápido para alcanzar a su madre y a Harry

Afuera del aeropuerto ya se encontraba Ricardo, quien había comenzado a subir las maletas al auto que los llevaría a la casa Potter

- Ricardo ¿como ha estado? – le pregunto el moreno

-bien señor, gracias

-me alegro

-¿decías algo Harry? – pregunto Ginny con una voz demasiado empalagosa cuando estuvo cerca

-solo saludaba a Ricardo

-ah

-ven voy a presentártelo – tomándola de la mano y llevándola hasta donde estaba el hombre – Ricardo quiero que conozca a alguien

-si señor

- ella es la señorita Ginevra Weasley y la mujer de allá es su madre – señalando a Molly quien parecía estar regañando a su hijo – ambas se quedaran en la casa un tiempo, así que quiero que las ayudes en lo que ellas te pidan de acuerdo – dijo Harry

-bien señor así se ara, gusto en conocerla señorita

-lo mismo digo – contesto la pelirroja

-bien entones vámonos – ordeno el moreno una ves dentro del auto

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-estoy tan feliz, aun no puedo creer que volveré a ver a la señorita Ginny después de tanto tiempo – decía Alicia mientras colocaba un florero sobre una pequeña mesa que estaba en la sala

-bien por ti – contesto Lucy, quien no podía creer que Alicia se mostrara tan feliz por la llegada de la pelirroja – pero date prisa que ya no tardan en llegar

-si, si claro ya voy – dijo la chica y fue por otro florero

-soy yo o Alicia esta contenta -- dijo Luna mientras entraba a la sala

-tal parece que si y todo por la llegada de la señorita Weasley – contesto Lucy

- vaya quien diría que Ginny puede poner feliz a alguien

-a usted no le agrada que ella venga ¿cierto?

-no, la verdad no, pero si Harry la invito que se le va hacer

-¿y cree que el señor Weasley venga?

-no lo creo, ya que tengo entendido que el esta trabajando en Francia en estos momentos

-no me refiero al padre de la señorita Weasley, si no a su hermano, Ronald – dijo Lucy provocando que la rubia se pusiera un tanto tensa al escuchar el nombre del pelirrojo

-en ese caso no lo se, pero ya lo preguntas espero que no – dijo y se quedo mirando hacia la nada, pensando por primera ves en la posibilidad de que Ron podría venir con Harry y eso la ponía muy incomoda ya que esa seria la primera ves que lo vería después de haber roto la relación que habían mantenido por algunos años

-lo siento creo que no debí preguntar sobre el joven Ronald – dijo Lucy muy apenada – en verdad discúlpeme

- olvídalo quieres, y mejor dime si Hermione y Teddy ya llegaron – dijo Luna para cambiar de tema

-si, ellos llegaron hace rato, y como dejo de llover se fueron al jardín – le informo la joven

-entonces iré a verlos – dijo la rubia saliendo de la sala

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-Hermione espero que Teddy y tú hayan disfrutado de su día de compras – dijo Luna mientras se sentaba sobre el pasto junto a su amiga

-la verdad si, fue muy divertido salir de la casa

- ya veo y tus nervios de la mañana ya se quitaron o todavía no

-te lo digo de nuevo yo no estaba nerviosa todo fue imaginación tuya – dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba e iba a donde estaba Teddy

-Hermione

-Mm

-estas segura que ya no tienes nervios por la llegada de Harry

-Luna ya quieres parar con eso

-yo solo lo digo por que el ya llego – indico la rubia mientras señalaba hacia la entrada de la casa por donde se veía entrar al auto que traía a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Molly Weasley entonces Hermione voltio y se puso pálida

-Hermione ven vamos con Harry – dijo Teddy quien tomo de la mano a la chica y la llevo hacia la casa seguidos de una sonriente Luna a causa del comportamiento de su amiga quien tenia una expresión como de alguien a quien fueran a regañar

-Teddy ve tu quieres, yo te alcanzo después – dijo la chica soltándose del agarre del niño – ya que tengo que tengo que ir por algo que se me olvido – dijo la chica dando media vuelta en dirección del lago

- que se te olvido y yo voy por el – dijo Luna al darse cuenta que Hermione quería irse

-no, ya recordé y no es nada importante

-en ese caso vamos a recibir a Harry y ya después lo buscaras – dijo Luna tomando del brazo a la castaña

-si, esta bien, vamos – finalizo la chica caminando resignada hacia la casa

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

-Bienvenido señor – le dijo McGonagall a Harry cuando este bajo del auto

-gracias señorita, espero que las cosas marcharan bien durante mi ausencia

-así es señor, no hubo ningún problema – le informo

-que bueno y dígame tiene listas las recamaras para la señora Weasley y Ginny

-si, y pueden ser ocupadas cuando quieran – informo McGonagall, entonces Harry le sonrío y entro a la casa

-hola señorita McGonagall que gusto me da verla – dijo Ginny mientras abrazaba a la mujer

-creo que no es necesario que haga eso – dijo McGonagall sin importarle sonar grosera

-lo siento señorita yo solo quería saludarla – contesto Ginny un tanto ofendida por la actitud de McGonagall

-con un _"como ha estado"_ hubiera sido suficiente – indico la mujer

-lo siento no volverá a pasar

-eso espero – finalizo McGonagall y después ignoro por completo a la chica, puesto que esta no era muy su agrado, ya que sabia que todo lo que hacia era por tratar de quedar bien con Harry

-que tal señorita McGonagall como esta – saludo Ron desde el interior del auto

-bien, gracias Ronald, gusto en verlo – le respondió la mujer con más entusiasmo del que le mostró a la hermana del pelirrojo

-Minerva, gusto en verte – dijo Molly Weasley cuando estuvo frente de la mujer

-el gusto es mío – contesto McGonagall y las dos mujeres se abrazaron, puesto que se habían hecho muy buenas amigas cuando ambas decidieron cuidar de Harry después de la muerte del padrino de este

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡Harry! – grito Teddy cuando vio a su padrino entrar y corrió a donde este se encontraba

-hola campeón – dijo Harry y lo levanto – como te portaste ahora que no estuve

-bien – contesto el niño poniendo cara como de quien no rompe un plato

-que bueno – contesto y bajo al niño quien se fue con Hermione

-Hola Harry que gusto que ya estés aquí –saludo Luna mientras abrazaba a su amigo – ya te extrañábamos verdad Hermione – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona, entonces Harry miro que Hermione se encontraba parada junto con Teddy, quien parecía estar muy interesado en saber por que su amiga se había puesto tan roja de repente

-Hermione es verdad lo que dice Luna, que me extrañaban – pregunto el moreno con curiosidad mientras se acercaba a la chica quien comenzó a ponerse nerviosa

-si, si es verdad, ella y Teddy te extrañaron mucho – contesto evitando mirar a Harry quien sujeto el rostro de la castaña e hizo que lo mirara para decirle

-y tú, me extrañaste – entonces Hermione trato de tranquilizarse, por que de lo contrario le daría un infarto a causa de que su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza, pero finalmente contesto

-si, yo también te extrañe mucho – dedicándole una tímida sonrisa, entonces Teddy quien había visto la escena de cerca comenzó a reír por lo bajo y miro a Luna quien poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios le indico que no hiciera ruido y lo llamo para que ambos salieran de la estancia y dejaran solos a Harry y Hermione.

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

- ¡¿y tú que rayos haces aquí?!– exclamo Ginny al ver a Luna caminando por el pasillo

-lo mismo digo – volteando a verla

-yo pregunte primero, así que responde, que haces aquí – cruzándose de brazos

-estoy aquí por que Harry me ofreció alojamiento hasta que terminen las reparaciones de mi casa y ahora tu responde

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero al igual que tu responderé a la pregunta, estoy aquí por que pienso hacerme cargo de preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry – explico la pelirroja entonces Luna no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y decir

-Ginny, enserio no pudiste encontrar un pretexto mejor que ese para hacer que Harry te invitara a venir

-no es ningún pretexto es la verdad y ahora si me disculpas voy con el ¿en donde esta? – mirando a Luna y luego a Teddy quien le dijo

-esta en la estancia con Hermione – informo el pequeño y se fue a su habitación

-y se puede saber quien es Hermione -- pregunto, entonces Luna dijo

- en verdad, tengo un letrero que diga información – señalando su frente – ¿no verdad? Así que si quieres saber quien es Hermione por que no entras y lo averiguas – entonces la pelirroja comenzó a caminar hacia la estancia no sin antes lanzarle una mirada antipática a Luna quien mientras la alcanzaba y la tomaba del brazo le dijo

-sabes que, mejor te acompaño ya que no es de buena educación dejarte ir sola, cuando eres una invitada en la casa

-eres extraña lo sabes – dijo Ginny al no poder creer los cambios de comportamiento de la rubia

-si ya me lo han dicho, pero ahora vamos con Harry – expreso con una sonrisa

Y las dos chicas caminaron hacia la estancia, en donde se encontraban unos muy entretenidos Harry y Hermione quienes platicaban junto a la chimenea, acerca del viaje que el primero había realizado

-entonces todo quedo como antes – decía la castaña

-si y bueno espero que McLaggen ya no cause problemas – termino de hablar el moreno mientras miraba fijamente a Hermione quien un poco sonrojada a causa del comportamiento de Harry pregunto

-¿Qué pasa por que me vez así?

-es que en verdad ya quería verte -- confeso el chico con una sonrisa, provocando que Hermione se pusiera tan roja como el cabello de la chica que acaba de entrar quien al ver a Harry tan sonriente con esa mujer que no sabia quien era, puso una expresión como si le hubieran dicho la grosería mas grande del mundo y Luna quien solo había ido con ella para ver su reacción suspiro y le dijo

-bueno yo solo quería ver que cara ponías cuando vieras a Hermione y ¿sabes que?, es exactamente a como me la había imaginado

-Harry por que me dejarte sola – dijo la pelirroja ignorando el comentario de la rubia y usando un tono de voz demasiado empalagoso

-¿Ginny? Pero que… oh si, lo siento no me di cuenta – dijo el moreno a quien se le había olvidado por completo que la pelirroja se encontraba ahí

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto cuando estuvo cerca de Harry

-ella es Hermione Granger y es la institutriz de Teddy – la presento – Hermione ella es Ginny Weasley la hermana de mi amigo Ron

-gusto en conocerla señorita – dijo Hermione mientras le tendía la mano a la pelirroja, quien después de verla de arriba a abajo un par de veces, finalmente estrecho la mano de la chica

-lo mismo digo – contesto mientras tomaba a Harry del brazo

-se puede saber por que me dejaron solo con mi mamá y McGonagall – entro reprochando Ron mirando a su hermana y luego a Harry

-por que te tardaste mucho en bajar del auto – indico Ginny

-eso no es excusa y… pero quien es esta linda dama – dijo al darse cuenta de la presencia de Hermione

-ella es Hermione Granger la institutriz de Teddy – respondió la pelirroja

-vaya, pues mucho gusto en conocerla señorita, yo soy Ronald Wesley y será un placer ayudarla en lo que necesite – dándole un pequeño beso en la mano, mientras a Harry le dieron ganas de patear a su amigo por ser tan confianzudo con Hermione

-gracias y el gusto es mío – contesto la castaña mientras se soltaba del pelirrojo

-lo digo enserio en lo que sea de… -- comenzó a decir Ron pero se quedo en silencio cuando al voltear vio a Luna quien lo miraba muy seria – ¿Luna?

-Hola Ron, cuanto tiempo sin verte

-si mucho – contesto el chico y después en la estancia se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo para todos, ya que Ron y Luna no sabían que mas decir o hacer, Harry es taba bastante incomodo por provocar tal situación, aparte de que intentaba soltarse de Ginny quien no dejaba de darle pequeños besos en la mejilla y por ultimo Hermione quien no entendía por que de repente tenia la necesidad de gritarle a Ginny que dejara a Harry en paz

-Señor, la señorita McGonagall manda a decir que ya pueden pasar al comedor – entro diciendo Lucy para el alivio de todos los que estaban ahí

-gracias Lucy ahora vamos – dijo Harry soltándose finalmente de Ginny y todos se fueron hacia el comedor

-¿Hermione a donde vas? – pregunto Luna al ver que la castaña iba en dirección de las escaleras

-voy por Teddy, ahora regreso – le dijo

-voy contigo – dijo Harry y la alcanzo

-yo también voy – dijo Ginny apresurándose a subir las escaleras, pero fue detenida por el moreno quien le dijo

-no Ginny, no es necesario, Hermione y yo podemos ir solos – poniendo su brazo sobre los hombros castaña – así que mejor ve con tu madre – entonces Ginny se puso tan o mas roja que su cabello por el enojo que le provoco lo que había dicho Harry, y queriendo o no dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el comedor mientras Harry y Hermione subían por Teddy dejando atrás a una sonriente Luna quien pensó

_-"__tal y como lo creí, la estadía de Ginny en la casa pondrá las cosas muy interesantes y si no, yo me encargare de que así sean" _

_Aquí termina el capitulo, que espero haya sido de su agrado y quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero lo que paso es que primero mi mente se bloqueo por completo y no sabia como empezar el capitulo y después no sabia como terminarlo, luego mi computadora se descompuso y finalmente mi trabajo que no me dejo descansar ni un minuto, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y si nada me lo impide espero poder subir el siguiente capitulo en pocos días. Bueno me voy, no sin antes pedirles que por favor me dejen un Review con su opinión sobre el capitulo ok_

_Que estén bien y nos leemos después _

_Adiós._


	9. sentimientos

_Ningún personaje es mío todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowlin._

**Alguien como tú**

**Capitulo nueve**

**Sentimientos**

-Lucy pusiste un lugar de mas en la mesa – dijo Ginny al ver que había ocho platos

-no señorita los lugares están bien – contesto la joven

-como puedes decir eso, si hay ocho platos sobre la mesa y nosotros solo somos siete – indico la pelirroja perdiendo un poco la compostura

-tú eres la que se equivoca – intervino Harry a espaldas de Ginny, quien no se había percatado de la presencia del moreno y por ende dio un pequeño brinco cuando lo escucho, cosa que le causo mucha gracia a Teddy quien empezó a reír, pero fue reprendido por Hermione, claro esta, después de que ella hiciera un enorme esfuerzo por no seguir el ejemplo del pequeño

-Harry no te escuche entrar – le dijo mientras miraba con enfado a la castaña

-si me di cuenta y ahora dime donde están los demás – dijo al ver que solo la pelirroja y Lucy se encontraban en el comedor

-bueno Ron y mi madre fueron por una botella de vino y Luna esta con McGonagall en la cocina

-bien, entonces creo que es mejor que tomemos asiento mientras los esperamos – indico Harry mientras ayudaba a Teddy a sentarse

-si esta bien – dijo Ginny con voz empalagosa mientras se ponía a un lado de su silla esperando a que Harry la acomodara, pero cual fue su sorpresa que el moreno luego de haber sentado a su ahijado no fue con ella, si no con Hermione quien con una sonrisa acepto la silla que Harry le ofrecía

-gracias – dijo la castaña

-de nada – respondió Harry con una sonrisa y entonces se escucho que Ginny decía

-ella se sienta a la mesa con ustedes

-si, así es, hay algún problema con eso – dijo el moreno con el seño un poco fruncido a causa de la expresión que la pelirroja tenia mientras veía a Hermione

-no claro que no – contesto la chica al darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error al intentar hacer menos a la castaña delante de Harry

-entonces siéntate – dijo Harry mientras le acomodaba la silla

-si hermanita siéntate – intervino Ron mientras entraba al comedor acompañado de su madre – en donde Harry dice y yo me siento junto a Hermione, ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?— le dijo a la castaña una vez que estuvo a su lado

-si – contesto la chica mientras volvía a soltarse de la mano del pelirrojo

-bueno ya – dijo Harry cuando Ron volvió a intentar tomar de la mano a Hermione – Lucy por favor puedes decirle a Luna y a McGonagall que las estamos esperando

- si señor con su permiso – dijo la joven y entro a la cocina.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados Lucy y Alicia sirvieron la comida que en palabras de Luna estaba muy sabrosa, y para variar pidió que Lucy le enseñara a prepararla a lo que la chica accedió como siempre, después de eso todo fue silencio hasta que la señora Weasley dijo

-así que tú eres Hermione, la institutriz de Teddy – observando a la castaña

-si señora

-vaya eres bastante mas joven que las anteriores, así que debes de ser muy buena en lo que haces

-si así es, de lo contrario no la habría contratado – intervino McGonagall dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a la castaña

-si desde luego – observando McGonagall – y dime que piensan tus padres de que estés trabajando en esta casa – soltó de pronto la mujer

-bueno eso no se lo puedo contestar ya que mis padres murieron cuando yo era niña – contesto la castaña con tristeza

-lo siento no era mi intención ponerte así – dijo apenada la mujer

-no se disculpe, usted no lo sabia -- la tranquilizo Hermione

Después de eso el silencio volvió a reinar en el comedor hasta que terminaron de comer, luego Harry y Ron dijeron que iban a estar en el despacho terminando unos informes, Teddy, Hermione y Luna como era costumbre en ellos salieron al jardín, McGonagall y Molly mientras tanto se fueron a la estancia para ponerse al corriente sobre lo que había pasado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto, así pues la única que no tuvo nada que hacer fue Ginny quien dijo que iría a dormir ya que el viaje la había cansado mucho

-*-*-*

-esta es su habitación señorita – dijo Alicia mientras abría la puerta – espero le guste como quedo, ya que yo misma me encargue de prepararla

-gracias Alicia tu tan linda como siempre

-bien señorita creo que estas son todas sus cosas – dijo Lucy entrando con varias maletas que a duras penas podía cargar

-déjalas ahí y ahora vete ya que quiero hablar a solas con Alicia – ordeno la pelirroja sin darle las gracias a la chica

-si claro, con su permiso – dijo Lucy y salio de la habitación no sin antes ver como Alicia se burlaba de ella

-Ali, quieres fijarte si en verdad se fue— dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la cama, entonces Alicia abrió la puerta para comprobar que Lucy no estuviera por ahí

-no se preocupe señorita ella ya se fue

-bien, entonces ahora si háblame sobre la tal Hermione

-pero que quiere que le diga

-no lo se, tal vez cuanto tiempo tiene aquí, como es su relación con el niño o mejor dime como es la relación que tiene con Harry

-bueno ella ya tiene varios meses viviendo aquí y la relación con el niño es buena ya que el no ha hecho ninguna de las travesuras que acostumbraba a hacer

-ya veo, pero dime como se llevan ella y Harry

-ellos se puede decir que se llevan bien, pero no pasa mas allá del trato cordial por lo que he visto

-y eso es todo

-si ya que, bueno ella y yo no nos llevamos bien y por lo tanto no podría decirle mas

-bien, entonces prepárame el baño y después comienza a guardar mi ropa

-claro señorita – dijo Alicia y se metió al baño dejando a una pelirroja no muy convencida de que entre Harry y Hermione solo había un trato de cordialidad

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Harry ten piedad de tu mejor amigo, ósea yo – decía Ron mientras leía unos papeles – ya que acabamos de llegar y tu lo primero que haces es ponerme a trabajar

-ya deja de quejarte quieres y mejor apúrate o no tendremos listo esto para mañana – respondió el moreno mientras el también leía el contenido de algunas carpetas

-esta bien pero tú serás el responsable si me pasa algo por no descansar como se debe – le dijo en pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a mirar por la ventana

-que haces, por que estas ahí – dijo Harry al verlo parado

-nada solo veo lo que hace Luna allá afuera – respondió el chico con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro

-te sorprendió verla aquí ¿no?

-si la verdad si, pero sabes, me dio gusto verla después de todo este tiempo

-pues creo que a ella también le dio gusto verte, aunque no lo demuestre

-¿en verdad lo crees?

-si

-eso espero – regresando a su silla – pero cambiando de tema, dime que te dijo mi hermana para que la invitaras a venir

-que quiere organizar mi fiesta de cumpleaños – contesto el moreno sin levantar la vista de lo que leía en ese momento

-pero hace mucho tiempo que tú dejaste de hacer fiesta de cumpleaños

-ya lo se Ron, pero no pude decirle que no

-y por que

-pues por que de ese modo se le olvido el hecho de que ya no salí con ella como se lo había prometido

- estas seguro que es solo por eso que la invitaste – dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía interrogativamente a su amigo

-claro por que lo di... oh, ya entendí lo que quieres decir y te puedo asegurar que no tienes de que preocuparte ya que como te dije anteriormente, para mi Ginny no es mas que una amiga

-de acuerdo, pero lo que me preocupa es que mi hermana comience a pensar cosas que no son y que al final salga lastimada

- créeme yo me encargare de que eso no suceda – dijo Harry para tranquilizar a su amigo – y ahora si no te importa quisiera que termináramos este informe

-si claro – dijo el pelirrojo y ambos chicos siguieron trabajando

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-que bueno que salimos de la casa – decía Luna mientras ella y Hermione caminaban por el jardín

-si tienes razón, por que no se si sea mi imaginación o parece que a la señorita Ginny no le caí bien

- no, no fue tu imaginación y si, no le caíste bien – respondió la rubia como sin nada

-¿pero por que?

-por que a Ginny no le gusta la forma en que Harry y tú se llevan

-ah – contesto la castaña y entonces ella y Luna siguieron caminando –- Luna puedo preguntarte algo – dijo Hermione unos minutos después

-claro lo que quieras

-¿por que te pusiste tan seria cuando viste al amigo de Harry?

-así que te diste cuenta

-si

-bueno lo que pasa es que Ron y yo solíamos salir hace tiempo, pero hace poco mas de un año terminamos y hoy fue la primera vez que lo vi desde entonces, así que resulto incomodo

-entiendo, pero tú aun lo quieres

-claro que lo quiero, puesto que antes de ser pareja fuimos amigos y ese tipo de cariño es muy difícil que desaparezca, pero por mas que intentemos que los cosas sean como antes ya nada será lo mismo – respondió la rubia mientras por sus mejillas resbalaban pequeñas lágrimas – así que lo mejor es poner distancia

-Luna discúlpame creo que no debí decirte nada, por que mira como te pusiste – dijo la castaña mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su amiga

-no te disculpes después de todo fui yo quien te dijo que podías preguntarme lo que quisieras – le respondió Luna mientras en su rostro volvía a aparecer la dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba

-Hermione, Luna vengan y miren lo que encontré – dijo Teddy saliendo de atrás de un árbol

-ven vamos a ver y tal ves con un poco de suerte sea algo con lo que podamos asustar a Ginny – dijo la rubia tomando de la mano a la castaña y llevándola a donde se encontraba el niño

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-en verdad no quieres quedarte a cenar – le dijo Harry a Ron cuando este le dijo que se marchaba

-gracias, pero no, la verdad es que estoy muy cansado y quisiera dormirme temprano, además no quiero incomodar mas a Luna ya que durante la comida no dijo nada, pero pude notar que no estuvo a gusto conmigo ahí – explico el pelirrojo

-y como no, si te pasaste todo el tiempo encima de Hermione – le recrimino

- si, no debí haber hecho eso, aunque no pude evitarlo ya que Hermione es muy bonita ¿no lo crees?

-si, si es bonita – contesto el moreno evitando mirar a su amigo

-lo vez, hasta tú lo reconoces, así que no puedes culparme por haber coqueteado un poco con ella

-¿un poco? pues para mi fue mucho -- dijo con fastidio

-Harry, ¿a ti te gusta Hermione? – pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de incredulidad en su rostro y provocando que el moreno se pusiera rojo

-como se te ocurre decir eso – levantándose de la silla

-lo digo por que eso es lo que parece

-pues te equivocas yo solo digo que no te comportaste nada bien ni con Luna ni con Hermione

-si tienes razón, así que mejor me voy antes de que me regañes y nos vemos mañana en la oficina - dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

-si allá nos vemos-- contesto Harry y se quedo pensando sobre lo que había dicho Ron—_"Harry a ti te gusta Hermione" _que tontería a mi no me gusta Hermione – dijo el moreno en voz alta, mas para convencerse así mismo que para otra cosa

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Teddy mira como quedaste – le decía Hermione al pequeño quien se había llenado de lodo toda la ropa – ven vamos arriba para que te bañes – y se fue con el niño mientras Luna tomaba su abrigo del armario, puesto que había recibido una llamada de la editorial en la cual le habían dicho que necesitaban que fuera con urgencia

-vas a salir – dijo de pronto Ron quien venia bajando las escaleras después de haberse despedido de su hermana

-si, tengo que ir a la editorial – contesto la chica mientras salía de la casa seguida de Ron

-te llevara Ricardo

-no, iré en taxi ya que no se cuanto tiempo tarde en regresar y no quisiera hacerlo esperar

-¿quieres que te acompañe? – pregunto el chico esperando un no, por parte de la rubia pero para su sorpresa esta le dijo

-esta bien, vamos – y así ambos chicos salieron de la casa

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Harry se dirigía a su habitación, para descansar un poco antes de la cena, pero fue detenido por la pelirroja quien ni tarda ni perezosa lo abrazo por el cuello y le dijo

-Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias por dejar que mi madre y yo nos quedemos en tu casa para organizar la fiesta de tu cumpleaños – término de decir con una voz bastante empalagosa

-no tienes que agradecer nada en verdad— contesto Harry un tanto nervioso por la cercanía de la chica, ya que aunque el había decidido que ellos nada serian amigos no podía negar que Ginny era muy atractiva

-de cualquier forma muchas gracias – dijo la chica y beso en los labios al moreno, quien no tardo mucho en corresponderle

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-eso es, ya estas listo – le dijo Hermione a Teddy una vez que el niño estuvo vestido, ahora yo iré a cambiarme, así que espérame aquí de acuerdo

-si – contesto el pequeño

-no me tardo – y salio de la habitación del niño, pero cuando entraba a su habitación recordó que tenia que hablar con Lucy y decirle que Teddy cenaría en su habitación así que dio media vuelta y camino hacia las escaleras donde se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Harry y Ginny se besaban, entonces no supo por que, pero le dieron muchas ganas de llorar, así que volvió a dar media vuelta para marcharse de ahí, pero calculo mal y tropezó con una mesa que había detrás de ella provocando así que los dos que se besaban se separaran

-lo siento no fue mi intención – fue lo único que dijo la castaña mientras levantaba la mesa

-déjame ayudarte – dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a la chica

-gracias pero ya lo hice— en tono cortante – ahora si me disculpan – dijo la castaña y comenzó a bajar las escaleras dejando atrás a una pelirroja bastante satisfecha, puesto que su plan habían salido mejor de lo que había creído y aun Harry un poco confundido por lo que sentía en ese momento, ya que algo le decía que había cometido un error al haber besado a Ginny y sobre todo que la relación que hasta entonces había mantenido con Hermione ya no existiría mas.

----****----

_Fin del capitulo que espero les haya gustado, __y bueno creo que se dieron cuenta que nuestra Hermione la pasará mal por lo que vio, pero eso ayudara a que cierto ojiverde (besa pelirrojas) se de cuenta de lo que en verdad siente por ella, bueno me voy y espero sus __Reviews con su opinión sobre este cap. cuídense ok _

_P.d. se me olvidaba también atentos a lo que pasara con un pelirrojo y una rubia que andan por ahí _

_Adiós_


	10. Consecuencias

_Ningún personaje es me pertenece todos son propiedad de la señora J.K. Rowling que arruino su historia en cuanto a las parejas se refiere. _

_Espero__ que el capitulo sea de su agrado ___

**Alguien como tú**

**Capitulo Diez **

**Consecuencias **

Habían dado apenas las siete de la mañana y Hermione ya se encontraba lista para empezar el día, después de una noche muy mala, debido a cierto acontecimiento que involucraba a un moreno y a una pelirroja.

-_En verdad que fuiste una tonta por dejar que lo que pasó anoche te afectara tanto y_ _ahora por eso pareces un sapo_ – se dijo así misma mientras se miraba en el espejo – _pero ahora vas a salir y estarás como sin nada _– y salio de la habitación para encontrarse de frente con Luna ya que la rubia estaba por tocar la puerta de la habitación de la castaña

-Hermione, ¿estas bien? – pregunto la chica con cara de preocupación

-Hola Luna, buenos días y si, estoy bien ¿por que lo preguntas?

-Lo que pasa es que como anoche no bajaste a cenar, me quede preocupada por que pensé que te sentías mal – dijo la rubia mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la frente de la castaña para comprobar que no tenia fiebre – pero me doy cuenta que solo exagere – cruzándose de brazos – así que dime por que no bajaste

Entonces Hermione decidió que no era conveniente decirle a su amiga que la razón por la cual no había bajado, era por que no quería ver a Harry después de que este se había besado con Ginny y que por extraño que fuera, eso la había hecho llorar toda la noche, así que le dijo una mentira.

-Ah por eso… bueno estaba muy cansada y como Teddy ya había cenado en su habitación decidí irme a dormir antes

-ya veo, en ese caso te espero allá abajo – dijo la rubia no muy convencida con la respuesta de su amiga, pero aun así comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras la castaña entraba a la habitación de Teddy.

--**--**--**--**--

-Buenos días Harry – dijo Ginny mientras bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba al moreno para darle un beso en los labios, pero el chico se lo impidió sujetándola por los hombros

-Ginny tú y yo necesitamos hablar, ya que lo de anoche no… -- pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que la pelirroja se dio cuenta de lo que él le quería decir, así que lo interrumpió

- Precioso en verdad me gustaría hablar contigo ahora, pero tengo que irme, ya que hoy comenzare con los preparativos para tu fiesta, así que mejor lo dejamos para después – le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salio de la casa dejando atrás a Harry quien se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su ahijado que iba acompañado de Hermione quien presencio todo el saludito de la pelirroja, pero tal y como había dicho que lo haría no le dio importancia

-Buenos días Harry – dijo el niño

-Buenos días, como dormiste – respondió Harry mientras lo levantaba

-Bien

-Y tú Hermione ¿dormiste bien? – pregunto un tanto nervioso, ya que por alguna razón sentía que tenia que disculparse con la castaña por lo ocurrido la noche anterior

-Si señor, gracias – respondió con seriedad y de inmediato se fue al comedor acompañada del niño

"_Señor"_ fue la palabra que se quedo resonando en el cerebro de Harry por varios minutos hasta que la señora Weasley lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Buen día querido – dijo al encontrarse al moreno parado a la mitad de la casa – ¿ya te vas a la oficina?

-Buenos días – le respondió un poco distraído – y no aun no, tengo cosas que hacer antes de irme – observando hacia el comedor

-Bien, entonces te veo en la noche y saluda a mi hijo de mi parte cuando lo veas – dijo la mujer y salio de la casa, ya que ella iría con Ginny a ver a los proveedores

-Si, así lo are – contesto

--**--**--**--

-Buenos días señor – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa al ver a Harry entrar al comedor – ¿quiere que le sirva el desayuno?

- Buenos días Lucy y no gracias no tengo hambre, pero si te aceptaría una taza de café – le dijo mientras se sentaba

-Enseguida se la traigo – dijo la chica y entro a la cocina

-Harry en verdad este no es tu color – dijo Luna con el ceño fruncido mientras limpiaba de la mejilla del moreno la mancha del beso que Ginny le había dado

-Gracias – dijo Harry mientras veía fugazmente a Hermione quien estaba muy entretenida platicando con Teddy

-De nada y espero no vuelvas a dejar que Ginny te deje semejante cosa de tan mal gusto, aparte de que no se que es lo que les pasa a ustedes dos – mirando a Harry primero y a Hermione después – pero ten por seguro que lo averiguare – le dijo en voz baja

-De que estas hablando – dijo un tanto sorprendido, ya que no sabia como le hacia Luna para darse cuenta de las cosas tan rápido

-Anda hazte como el que no sabe nada, pero ya te lo dije yo lo averiguare – y acto seguido se levanto de la mesa

-Termino ya señorita -- dijo Lucy mientras le daba su café a Harry

-Si Lucy gracias, y el desayuno delicioso como siempre – contesto – y que tengas un buen día en la oficina – dirigiéndose a Harry

-Gracias

-Nosotros también nos retiramos – dijo de pronto la castaña

-Tan pronto – dijo Harry – pero si no has desayunado – dirigiéndose a Hermione

-No tengo hambre y que tenga un buen día señor – le contesto tan seria que Harry pensó que la señorita McGonagall se había posesionado de la chica – con su permiso – y salio del comedor sin darse cuenta que la rubia aun estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar la forma en que le había hablado a Harry

-Adiós – le dijo Teddy y siguió a la castaña

-Si adiós – contesto Harry y se quedo pensando en como le aria para que él y Hermione volvieran a llevarse bien

--**--**--**--**--

Hermione no paraba de bostezar a causa del sueño que tenia y eso llamo la atención de Luna quien le dijo

-En verdad creo que deberías ir a dormir un rato, ya que no le estas poniendo atención a nada – observando el libro que Hermione tenía en la misma pagina desde hace varios minutos – ni a nadie – mirando a Teddy quien dibujaba tranquilamente en el pizarrón

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, además no puedo dejar a Teddy solo

-Pero no estaría solo, se quedaría conmigo o acaso es que no me tienes confianza – levantando una ceja

-No, claro que no es por eso, al contrario, creo tu eres la única persona en la que se puede confiar en esta casa, aparte de Lucy y Teddy

-Y que hay con la señorita McGonagall

-A ella también es alguien confiable, aunque no la he tratado mucho

-Entonces no iras a dormir

-No

-Bien, entonces cuéntame por que has vuelto a hablarle a Harry de usted

-¿Qué? – poniéndose derecha

-Lo que escuchaste y no me digas que no paso nada para que eso sucediera -- dijo la rubia y se quedo mirando fijamente a la castaña quien no sabia que decirle

-Bueno, la verdad es que me di cuenta que no era muy propio de mi parte tratarlo así – comenzó a decir – ya que el es mi jefe y yo su empleada, y ahora si me disculpas voy a la biblioteca – dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta, pero fue detenida por Luna quien la tomo del brazo y le dijo

-Hermione tal vez yo sea algo despistada o loca si quieres, pero tonta no y si tú crees que me voy a tragar lo que me acabas de decir, estas muy equivocada – y salio del salón dejando atrás a la castaña

--**--**--**--

-¿En verdad esto es lo único que tienen? – pregunto Ginny mientras observaba los centros de mesa que le ofrecían en la tienda

-Si señorita es lo que tenemos – contesto una fastidiada vendedora

-Ya la escuchaste hija, son los únicos que tienen, así que si no te gustan vámonos – intervino la señora Weasley, quien también ya estaba cansada puesto que llevaban ahí mas de dos horas

-Bien, vámonos – y salieron de la tienda dejando muy enfadada a la vendedora, ya que no habían comprado nada

-*-*-*-

-Ginny, ¿en verdad crees una fiesta tan grande, sea lo que Harry quiere? – pregunto algo preocupada la señora Weasley al ver que las compras de su hija iban en aumento, y mas por que la pelirroja le había dicho que la fiesta de Harry seria como un baile al cual invitaría a las personas mas importantes de la ciudad.

-¡Claro que si mamá!, créeme conozco a Harry lo suficiente para saber lo que le gusta – le dijo la chica mientras le mostraba unos candelabros que nada tenían que ver con la fiesta – apoco no están lindísimos

-Si, muy lindos – le respondió, no muy convencida de lo que su hija hacia

--**--**--**--

Era casi medio día y Harry apenas llegaba a la oficina, pero eso no le importaba, es más, había considerado quedarse en su casa hasta que Hermione volviera a tratarlo como lo había hecho hasta la noche anterior, pero se dio cuenta que no seria nada fácil hablar con ella a solas estando Luna merodeando por los alrededores, así que decidió dejarlo por la paz, después de todo no estaba dispuesto a que la rubia hiciera conjeturas equivocadas sobre él y Hermione si lo escuchaba tratando de convencer a la castaña de que entre él y Ginny no había absolutamente nada.

-¡Señor, creí que no vendría! – dijo sorprendida la asistente de Harry cuando lo vio salir del elevador

-Buen día, Mariana y quita esa cara de susto – le dijo, puesto que la chica estaba recostada en el sillón de la estancia cuando él llego

-Lo siento es que… -- levantándose y poniéndose los zapatos

-No importa déjalo así, y mejor dime si hay alguna novedad

-Bueno el señor Weasley lo estuvo buscando toda la mañana, para ver si se puede cambiar la fecha de la junta que tienen la semana entrante con los empresarios Rusos

-¿Por qué, que paso?

-Tal parece que el señor Plushenko se accidento en sus vacaciones y no podrá viajar por algún tiempo – le explico mientras entraban a la oficina del moreno

-En ese caso has lo que se necesite y cambia la fecha, después avísale a los demás socios

-Como diga

-Algo más

-Si, ya llegaron las invitaciones para la cena que organiza el ministro y bueno esta es la suya – entregándole el sobre – y solo falta que confirme su asistencia

-Aun no se si iré, así que yo te aviso

-Bien, entonces lo dejo, con su permiso – dijo la joven y salio de la oficina

Entonces Harry abrió el sobre para leer lo que decía la invitación y no pudo evitar gruñir, puesto que la invitación indicaba que tenía que ir acompañado,

"_Ir acompañado, si como no"__, _ pensó Harry mientras se recargaba en la silla, eso hubiera sido fácil hace unos días ya que le hubiera pedido a Ginny que fuera con él, pero después del beso de la noche anterior, el hacer eso seria como confirmar que entre ellos había algo y eso era lo ultimo que quería.

Toc, toc

Se escucho la puerta

-Adelante

-Vaya compañero creí que no vendrías – dijo Ron mientras entraba a la oficina

-Lo siento no pude evitar llegar tarde, pero dime que se te ofrece

-Bueno, quiero que veas los planos para el edificio que se construirá en los Ángeles y des tu opinión – mientras los ponía sobre la mesa

- Bien veamos – poniéndose del otro lado de la mesa

-¿Ya te entregaron la invitación de la cena que ofrecerá el ministro? – pregunto el pelirrojo

-Si, esta sobre el escritorio

-Y piensas ir

-No, creo que no

- ¿Por qué?

-Por que dice que tengo que ir acompañado – le explico mientras ponía algunas anotaciones sobre el plano

-Y eso que, podrías pedirle a mi hermana que vaya contigo – sacando más planos – y asunto arreglado

-No lo creo, ya que como te dije no quiero que ella se haga ideas que no son con respecto a nosotros y después de lo de anoche…-- comenzó a decir pero se detuvo a la mitad ya que no había pensado en decirle lo ocurrido a su amigo quien extrañado por la actitud de Harry dijo

-¿Después de lo de anoche? Qué paso anoche – mirando fijamente al ojiverde

-Nada, no pasó nada – evitando mirar a su amigo

-Harry dime que paso entre mi hermana y tú – dijo en tono serio mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Esta bien – le dijo mientras se recargaba en la pared que había detrás de él – Ginny y yo nos besamos

-¡Que!

-Lo que escuchaste

-Pero me dijiste que no harías nada, para que ella se ilusionara

-Y eso es lo que pienso hacer, pero lo de anoche solo paso – le dijo mientras caminaba a hacia su escritorio y se sentaba

-Las cosas no solo pasan Harry, algo debiste haber hecho para que _eso_ pasara – refuto el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba

-Yo no hice nada – le respondió con tranquilidad

-¡Ah, entonces quieres decir que fue Ginny la que te obligo a besarla! – dijo Ron poniéndose un tanto histérico

-Ron cálmate quieres, y claro que ella no me obligo a nada, es mas, los dos tuvimos mucho que ver en lo que paso, pero como ya te dije, no quiero que Ginny salga lastimada, así que hoy arreglare las cosas con ella y le dejare en claro que solo podemos ser amigos – le dijo Harry a su amigo para tranquilizarlo

-Eso espero, ya que no quiero ver sufrir a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo

-Te aseguro que no lo veras – finalizo el moreno

--**--**--

-¿Ya se te pasó el enojo? – le pregunto Hermione a Luna cuando la chica entro a la sala

-Digamos que te perdone – le contesto en tono solemne mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

-Oh, gracias enserio – con una sonrisa

-De nada y dime que haces aquí, ¿Dónde esta Teddy? – mirando para todas partes

-Esta durmiendo

-Creí que habías dicho que ya no lo dejarías dormir en la tarde – cruzando los brazos

-Si, yo también lo creí, pero al ver su carita de sueño – cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos

-No pudiste decirle que no

-Exacto

-Ahora veo por que se ha encariñado tanto contigo – le dijo mientras le quitaba el libro a Hermione

-Y yo me he encariñado con él, contigo – dijo al ver que la rubia iba a protestar – y con Ha…

-¿Con Harry? – completo la rubia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-No iba a decir eso

-Oh, claro que lo ibas a decir

-De acuerdo también con él – respondió la castaña poniéndose más roja que un tomate – contenta

-Si mucho, pero entonces dime por que, si segúntúle tienes cariñolo tratas así

-Luna no vamos a empezar otra vez -- replico la castaña al ver que su amiga intentaría sacarle la verdad otra vez

-Claro que si vamos… -- empezó a decir la rubia pero el sonido del teléfono la distrajo y observaron a Alicia contestar

-Casa de la familia Potter – dijo

Y un instante después Alicia se volteo a mirar a Hermione y de mala gana le dijo

-Granger tienes una llamada

-¿De quien? – pregunto la chica un tanto extrañada, puesto que no sabia quien podría estarle llamando

-Ay no lo se, pero date prisa y contesta – dijo la chica y se fue al piso de arriba

-¿Quien te busca? – pregunto Luna

-No lo se – contesto la castaña

-Pues contesta y averígualo – le aconsejo

Entonces Hermione tomo la llamada

-Bueno, ¿Quién habla?

_-Cuanto tiempo sin escucharte Granger_

--**--**--**--

Hola, ¿como están?, espero que bien y que me disculpen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero la inspiración se fue de vacaciones y acaba de regresas hace algunos días. Bueno me voy cuídense y quiero darle las gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia y que dejan su Review y a los que no, también muchas gracias, hasta el próximo capitulo

Adiós

P.D. No olviden dejar sus Reviews con su opinión.


	11. Celos y Verdades

Ningún personaje es mío todos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**Alguien como tú**

**Capitulo once **

**Celos y Verdades**

-¡Quiero esos planos en mi oficina dentro de veinte minutos! – gritaba Harry desde el umbral de la puerta de su oficina

-Pero señor, los planos aun no están terminados – dijo el desafortunado chico, al que le había tocado llevarle la información

-Eric no puede ser posible que en dos semanas no hayan podido terminarlos – dijo el moreno mientras tomaba el teléfono que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Mariana, quien se encontraba en la otra línea llamando al departamento de diseño – Davison te quiero en mi oficina ahora – le ordeno Harry a la persona que le había contestado del otro lado del teléfono y sin esperar respuesta colgó

-Señor, llame al departamento de diseño y me dijeron que en una hora tendrán listos los nuevos modelos para el edificio de Nueva York

-Esta bien, en cuanto lleguen que pasen a mi oficina – le indico mientras daba la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a esta, pero al ver que el chico de los planos aun estaba parado junto de el dijo— y tu que hacer aquí, vete y avísale a tus amigos que los planos los quiero dentro de quince minutos

-Pero había dicho veinte – contesto el chico

-Si, pero ya pasaron cinco, así que si no te das prisa solo tendrán cinco minutos – y acto seguido entro a su oficina cerrando de un portazo

-Vaya, nunca lo había visto tan alterado – le dijo el joven a Mariana quien le contesto

-Si es muy raro que el se ponga de ese genio, pero mejor haz lo que te dijo o tu y tus compañeros tendrán problemas

-Tienes razón, nos vemos después – dirigiéndose al elevador

-Si, luego nos vemos – se despidió la muchacha, para después pensar en cuanto duraría la nueva actitud de su jefe.

*-*-*

Harry se encontraba en su oficina, tratando de concentrarse en los planos que tenía delante suyo, pero no podía, ya que lo único que hacia era recordar lo que Hermione le había dicho cuando él, en su afán por que la castaña dejara de hablarle de usted, le había preguntado si le gustaría ir a un día de campo con él y con Teddy claro.

"_Lo siento no puedo, ya que el sábado __es mi día libre y saldré con Viktor, pero gracias por la invitación y ya será en otra ocasión" _

Si, Viktor Krum había llamado a la joven un par de días atrás y le había dicho que estaría un tiempo en Londres y que le gustaría verla.

Esa había sido la respuesta de la castaña y aunque Harry no lo quisiera admitir le daba coraje y celos que Hermione prefiriera ir con el tal Viktor que estar con él

-Estupido Viktor, por que tenia que aparecer – decía Harry en voz alta mientras miraba por el ventanal de su oficina – y luego ella como quinceañera enamorada brincando de un lado a otro, pero no fuera yo el que hiciera eso por que…

-Disculpe que lo moleste señor – dijo Mariana desde la puerta, interrumpiendo así a Harry de su odio en contra de Viktor

-No hay problema Mariana, dime que es lo que se te ofrece – contesto Harry recobrando la compostura

-Solo informarle que el equipo de diseño lo esta esperando en la sala de juntas

-Por que en la sala de juntas, si yo dije que los esperaba aquí

-Lo que pasa es que, han llegado los señores Keppel, Bennett y Hammond y dicen que quieren ver las proyecciones de cómo quedaría el edificio -- le informo su asistente

-Bien, entonces vamos para allá – dijo el moreno dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Hermione se dirigía al salón en donde la daba clases a Teddy, cuando fue detenida por Ginny quien le dijo

-Hermione, podrías venir un momento a la bodega por favor

-Ahora no puedo

-Por favor

-Esta bien, solo dejare esto en el salón – refiriéndose a los libros que llevaba en las manos – y enseguida voy – contesto finalmente

-Te espero – dijo la pelirroja y se fue a la bodega

Entonces la castaña subió al salón en donde se encontraba Teddy y le dijo

-Teddy, te quedaras solo por un momento ya que iré a ver que es lo que se le ofrece a la señorita Ginny, así que lee este texto en lo que regreso de acuerdo

-Si – fue la respuesta del niño y se quedo leyendo lo que la castaña le había dicho

-*-*-*-*-*-

Ginny se encontraba desempacando las cosas que había comprado para la fiesta de Harry, cuando entro Hermione, quien se quedo un tanto sorprendida por que no podía creer que una persona fuera capaz de comprar tanto en tan solo unos días.

-Aquí estoy señorita, para que me necesita – le dijo Hermione a Ginny cuanto se repuso de la impresión

-Bueno quisiera que me ayudaras a desempacar todo lo que hay en estas bolsas, para que yo pueda empezar a ordenar las cosas que irán en el jardín – le explico con una de sus mejores sonrisas mientras le pasaba algunas de las bolsas

-No es que no quiera ayudarla, ¿pero por que no le pide a Lucy o Alicia que le ayuden? – pregunto la castaña con desconfianza, ya que no sabia por que la pelirroja le pedía eso a ella, cuando era mas que evidente que no le caía nada bien.

-Lo que pasa es que Alicia y Lucy están muy ocupadas limpiando el salón principal, ya que como sabes es la primera vez que será ocupado desde la muerte de Sirius y otra razón por la cual te pido que me ayudes, es por que me he dado cuenta que tú y yo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar y conocernos mejor – le dijo mientras la tomaba de una mano y la guiaba hasta una de las mesas que había en el lugar

-No entiendo lo que me quiere decir con eso de conocernos mejor – dijo Hermione mientras se soltaba de la pelirroja

-Pues es muy fácil Hermione, yo quiero que tú y yo intentemos ser amigas – le explico – ya que por alguna razón siento que tienes una mala impresión de mi y quisiera demostrarte que estas equivocada y que no soy tan superficial como te han hecho creer

-Yo no…

-No Hermione déjalo a si, y mejor dime si aceptas que nos conozcamos mejor – la interrumpió la pelirroja mientras le tendía la mano, entonces la castaña se quedo mirando por un momento a Ginny en busca de algún indicio que le dijera que era mentira lo que le decía, pero al ver que la chica parecía sincera, correspondió al gesto y le dijo

-Esta bien acepto

-Gracias Hermione, en verdad no te arrepentirás – y ambas chicas comenzaron a desempacar las cosas

-*-*-*-*-

-¡Que ella que! – grito Luna cuando Hermione le contó lo que Ginny le había pedido

-Luna no grites – le dijo Hermione mientras ponía ambas manos sobre la boca de la rubia – que no es para tanto

-Como que no es para tanto, si me acabas de decir que Ginny te pidió que sean amigas – le dijo recuperando su tono normal de voz

-Tanto como amigas no, solo me dijo que quiere conocerme mejor y que yo la conozca mejor a ella también – la corrijo mientras guardaba los juguetes de Teddy, quien se encontraba bañándose en ese momento

-Que se conozcan mejor o que sean amigas es lo mismo y tú debiste negarte – le dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en el sillón que había en la habitación

-¿Pero por que?

-Por que estoy segura que debajo de esa buena disposición y todo eso, ella esconde algo que a la larga te provocara problemas – le contesto la rubia mientras miraba seriamente a su amiga

-Luna no exageres, y mejor hay que hablar de otra cosa quieres, por que este asunto te pone muy nerviosa

-Pues como quieras, pero después no me digas que no te lo advertí

-Luna

-Esta bien ya me calló

-Gracias

-De nada, pero ahora dime que es lo que le dijiste a Harry ayer que lo dejo tan molesto

-Yo nada – contesto con sinceridad – ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues por que me había dicho que te invitaría a un día de campo con él y con Teddy, pero cuando lo volví a ver y le pregunte que era lo que le habías dicho, me dijo que no quería hablar sobre eso y se encerró en el despacho

-Bueno yo solo le dije que no podía por que ese día Viktor y yo vamos a salir, eso fue todo – le dijo Hermione mientras le daba la espalda para acomodar algunos libros en el estante, razón por la cual Luna no puedo ver la sonrisa que se formo en sus labios ante la idea de un Harry celoso por el hecho de que ella saliera con Viktor y no con él

-Ah, ya entendí – dijo la rubia también con una sonrisa y cuando Hermione le iba a decir que dejara de hacer eso, entro Lucy y le dijo

-Señorita Luna la llaman de la editorial

-¿Quién?

-_Rita Skeeter y dice que es importante_

_-Bien, será mejor que vaya y vea que es lo que quiere – y acto seguido salio de la habitación dejando a Hermione y Lucy _

_-Bueno yo también me voy, ya que Alicia esta ocupada con la señorita Ginny a mi me toca preparar la mesa para la cena – dijo Lucy _

_-Esta bien ve, en lo que yo termino de vestir a Teddy – dijo Hermione y comenzó a buscar la ropa que se pondría el niño_

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

-Señorita Ginny dígame por que le pidió eso a Granger – dijo Alicia mientras le preparaba el baño a la chica

-Pues es fácil, lo hice por que quiero estar segura que entre ella y Harry no pase nada – le respondió mientras se ponía la bata de baño

-Pero no creo que eso deba preocuparle tanto, ya que el señor Potter no se fijaría en una mujer como Granger, teniéndola a usted a un lado – la adulo Alicia

-No estés tan segura de eso Ali, ya que conozco a Harry y el esta mas interesado en Hermione de lo que cree

-En verdad

-Si, y ella también esta interesada en él, aun que lo quiera disimular

-Vaya señorita a usted no se le escapa nada

-Si lo se, y ahora déjame sola – le ordeno mientras entraba al baño

-Con su permiso – dijo Alicia y salio de la habitación de la pelirroja

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Luna se encontraba en la editorial de su padre revisando las notas que_ Rita Skeeter le había dado para que revisara _cuando vio una que le llamo la atención, así que llamo al autor de la nota y le pregunto

-Thomson esto que dice aquí – mostrándole la nota – es verdad

-Si señorita Lovegood – afirmo el reportero

-Y tú la viste, hablaste con ella

-Si, de hecho estuve en su casa, ahí me dio la entrevista

-Bien, eso era todo ya puedes retirarte y avísales a todos que esta nota saldrá el viernes

-Pero…

-Anda haz lo que te digo y no te preocupes que esta muy bien hecha la nota, solo que me servirá mas si la publicamos el viernes, en lugar de mañana – le dijo Luna a su reportero para tranquilizarlo, ya que este había puesto una cara de decepción al creer que la nota no era tan buena, para publicarla al día siguiente

-Como diga – contesto el hombre y salio de la oficina de la chica

-Cuando creí que las cosas no podrían ponerse mejor – dijo la rubia en voz alta, para después tomar el teléfono y marcar en numero que se sabia de memoria

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A partir de ese momento los días pasaron muy rápido y en calma para todos los que vivían en la casa, excepto para Harry quien conforme se acercaba el día de la cita de Hermione con Viktor se ponía de peor humor, comportamiento que no paso desapercibido por Luna quien una tarde mientras el moreno leía el periódico en la estancia le dijo

-Teddy no tiene la culpa que estés enojado con Hermione

-Disculpa, pero no se a que te refieres – contesto el ojiverde sin apartar la vista de lo que leía

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, pero como te dije Teddy no tiene la culpa, así que por que no subes a verlo

-En un rato más voy, ahora quiero terminar de leer esto – volvió a contestar Harry sin mirar a la rubia

-Bien como quieras, pero solo te digo que no lograras nada con Hermione sentado aquí

-Que quieres decir con eso – dijo Harry volteando a ver a su amiga

-Por favor Harry no creas que no me he dado cuenta que a ti te gusta Hermione y que por eso estas celoso de que ella salga con el tal Viktor – le dijo Luna mientras se sentaba frente al chico y lo miraba con expresión divertida

-Ja, ja, ja – muy graciosa – claro que yo no estoy enamorado de Hermione

-Yo no dije que estuvieras enamorado de ella, yo lo que dije es que a ti te gusta – lo corrigió mientras contenía la risa, ya que Harry se había puesto tan rojo, que hasta los tomates estarían pálidos a su lado

-Ya basta Luna, no empieces con suposiciones sin sentido – le dijo, para después volver a leer el periódico

-Si yo no dije nada, fuiste tú quien dijo que estas enamorado de Hermione

-Yo no dije nada de...— comenzó a decir Harry pero se calló cuando vio que Hermione entraba a la estancia

-Buenas noches señor – saluda la castaña, entonces Harry se levanto del sillón y camino hacia donde estaba la castaña y le dijo

-Buenas noches señorita Granger – y salio de la estancia

Si bien era cierto que Hermione esperaba que en algún momento Harry volviera a hablarle de usted, dado a que ella haba empezado a hacerlo de nuevo desde que lo vio besándose con Ginny, nunca pensó que eso le dolería tanto, ya que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar ella se había enamorado de Harry.

_Les pido mil ocho mil disculpas por subir el capitulo hasta hoy, pero si quieren culpar a alguien culpen a la crisis financiera por la que estoy pasando y por la cual no había tenido dinero para reparar mi computadora, pero en verdad espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, bueno me voy cuídense y gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus Reviews en capítulos anteriores y a los que dejen en este y a los que no, pero que se tomen la molestia de leer esta historia también les doy las gracias _

_Ahora si_

_Adiós ___

_P.D. Por favor dejen Reviews con su opinión sobre el capitulo._


	12. De Amistades y Amores del pasado Prime

**Nota:** Ningún Personaje es mío, todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, quien a pesar de haber separado a la mejor pareja, (entiéndase) Harry y Hermione sigue siendo la mejor escritora del mundo.

_**Por favor leer la nota al final del capitulo**_

**********

**Alguien como tú**

**Capitulo Doce**

**De Amistades y Amores del Pasado**

**Primera Parte**

Luna se encontraba en un pequeño restaurante ubicado a unas cuantas calles de la editorial, esperando a una persona con quien había quedado en verse, pero tal parecía que aquella persona no llegaría, puesto que ya pasaban treinta minutos de la hora fijada, así que Luna se había levanto de la silla para marcharse, cuando de pronto vio como una joven de cabello negro y facciones orientales la saludaba mientras se acercaba desde el otro lado del establecimiento.

-Creí que no vendrías— dijo la rubia mientras ocupaba de nuevo su lugar en la mesa

-Si, pues aquí me tienes – contesto la morena mientras se sentaba justo enfrente— aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho recibir tu llamada, ya que bueno… tú y yo nunca hemos tenido un trato muy cercano que digamos – comento la chica mientras examinaba el rostro de Luna, quien estaba completamente segura de lo que le iba a pedir a Cho Chang era lo correcto para que de una vez por todas Harry aclarara su situación con Hermione y de paso deshacerse de Ginevra Weasley

-Tienes razón, pero aun así necesito que me ayudes— declaro Luna

-¿Ayudarte? … gracias— le dijo al mesero que le había llevado la carta del menú— ¿en que?

-¿Tienes tiempo? – Pregunto Luna antes de responder a la pregunta que Cho le había hecho – ya que lo que te voy a contar es una historia algo larga

-Si, si tengo tiempo, así que ya dime de que se trata todo este asunto – respondió

-En ese caso – dijo la rubia y comenzó con su relato.

_Varios minutos después…_

-…y ahora Harry esta que se muere de celos debido a la cita que tendrá Hermione con su amigo Viktor mañana, aunque claro no quiere admitirlo – contaba Luna cuando fue interrumpida por Cho

-Luna en verdad es muy interesante lo que me cuentas, pero ¿que tengo que ver yo en todo eso?— pregunto

-Bueno es muy sencillo, quiero que hagas acto de presencia para distraer a Ginny, quien como te dije esta viviendo en la casa de Harry y no se que se trae entre manos, pero en los últimos días ha estado muy cerca de Hermione y eso no me gusta, pero si tú apareces, la sacaras de balance y mientras trata de deshacerse de ti, yo me encargare de juntar a Harry y Hermione

- No Luna, yo no puedo ayudarte – sentencio Cho mientras se movía incomoda en la silla

-Pero por que no

- Por muchas razones

-Dime tres – dijo Luna cruzando los brazos

-La primera -- alzando un dedo – no me puedo aparecer en la casa de Harry después de tres años así como así

-Por eso no te preocupes a esta hora él ya debe de saber que estas de regreso en Inglaterra

-¿En verdad?

-Si, yo me encargue de eso con una pequeña nota en el periódico

-Bueno la segunda es que yo no conozco a la tal Hermione y la tercera – pensando en una tercera --… la tercera

-Ya lo vez, no tienes una tercera -- dijo triunfante la rubia al ver que Cho no tenia mas cosas que decir

-Con las dos primeras es más que suficiente – se defendió la morena

-Bien, como quieras, solo espero que Harry me haga madrina de la boda por que a como van las cosas se acabara casando con Ginny en menos de lo que te lo estoy diciendo y todo por que no quisiste ayudarme -- dijo Luna levantándose de la silla – y no te preocupes por la cuenta que yo la pago – dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-No, Luna espera -- alcanzándola – ¿En verdad Harry esta tan mal como para cometer tal estupidez? – pregunto Cho

-Tu lo conoces y sabes lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser, y no olvidemos que nuestra querida pelirroja es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de obtener lo que quiere – dijo Luna y entonces Cho accedió a ayudar a la rubia

-Esta bien te voy a ayudar, pero con una condición— aclaro Cho

-Cual – respondiendo con una sonrisa

-Que si después de conocer a Hermione no me convenzo de que sea la mujer para Harry, yo misma me encargare de que no se acerquen, de acuerdo – tendiéndole una mano, entonces Luna se quedo analizando la situación para que un instante después dijera

-De acuerdo – estrechando la mano de la morena

-Entonces me voy

-¿A dónde?

-A ver a Harry

-Pero se supone que lo debes de ver mañana

-Luna, recuerda lo que dicen, "_no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy"_ – dijo Cho con una sonrisa para después subir a su auto e irse con dirección a la oficina de Harry

_-Solo espero que no me haya equivocado – _ pensó la rubia al ver la actitud que había tomado Cho cuando se fue.

**OoOoOoOo**

-_No puedes estar hablando enserio_

_-Claro que estoy hablando enserio Harry, no me voy a casar contigo_

_-Pero, ¿Por que? _

_-Por que me di cuenta de que no estoy preparada para dar ese pasó _

_-Y me lo dices ahora, cuando solo falta un mes para la boda – dijo Harry aun sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír _

_-Por favor Harry, si no lo hubiera dicho yo, lo habrías dicho tú, ya que tampoco estas seguro de lo que sientes hacia lo nuestro _

_-¡Y como sabes lo que siento o no! _

_-Harry, mírame y dime ¿en verdad estas seguro de que te quieres casar?— Pregunto Cho Chang, y fue entonces mientras la miraba a los ojos que Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba enamorado de Cho, como había creído durante los cuatro años que habían sido novios y mucho menos estaba listo para casarse – y entonces cual es tu respuesta _

_-Tienes razón, no debemos seguir con esto _

_-Lo vez, así que te entrego esto – un anillo de compromiso – y espero que pasado el tiempo podamos ser amigos –le dijo Cho con una pequeña sonrisa y salio de la oficina de Harry _

Habían pasado tres años desde aquella conversación, durante los cuales Harry no había sabido nada de Cho hasta ahora, cuando al abrir el periódico vio el titular que decía seguido de una entrevista.

"_**La Violinista del Momento Regresa a Casa" **_

_La reconocida violinista Británica Cho Chang vuelve a pisar suelo Ingles después de tres años durante los cuales se dedico a dar conciertos en varios países de America, tales como:_

_Estados unidos, Canadá, México, Colombia, Perú, Argentina entre otros, pero ahora en una entrevista exclusiva concedida a nuestro reportero Evan Thomson la joven artista nos cuenta cuales son sus planes a realizar en nuestro país._

_-Antes que nada gracias por concedernos esta entrevista _

_-Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por ofrecerme este espacio, para dar a conocer mis planes aquí en Inglaterra… _

Así comenzaba la entrevista que se extendía por más de dos páginas, pero Harry no tuvo oportunidad de seguir leyendo por que comenzó a sonar el intercomunicador que tenia sobre su escritorio.

-Si Mariana, dime

_-Disculpe que lo moleste Señor, pero aquí se encuentra una persona que quiere hablar_ _con usted _

-A si, y ¿Quién es?

_-La señorita Cho Chang –_Acaso había dicho Cho Chang o solo lo había imaginado _-¿Señor?_

-Espera cinco minutos y después la dejas pasar – dijo finalmente Harry

_-Como diga_

Eso tenia que ser una broma pensó Harry, no podía ser cierto que después de tres años de no saber nada de ella, de repente en el periódico apareciera una nota anunciando su regreso, y ahora también esperaba afuera de su oficina para verlo.

Toc, toc

-Adelante

-Cuanto tiempo, ¿No lo crees? – fue lo primero que Cho dijo al entrar a la oficina, y Harry quien se encontraba detrás del escritorio se levanto y fue hacia donde estaba Cho, para después darle un abrazo al cual la chica respondió gustosa

-En verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo – abrazándola aun

-Vaya, no creí tener este recibimiento, pero me gusta – comento con una sonrisa al separarse de Harry

-Lo siento, es que en verdad no puedo creer que estés aquí – se disculpo

-Bueno he de decir que dude en venir, ya que la última vez que estuve aquí, las cosas no terminaron muy bien

-Es cierto, pero no hay que hablar de eso, puesto que pertenece al pasado y allí es donde se debe quedar ¿no lo crees? – dijo Harry mientras él y Cho se sentaban en el sillón que había en la oficina

-Tienes razón

-Lo vez… Mariana podrías traernos dos cafés, el mío sin azúcar y el otro con dos terrones por favor – ordeno Harry por el intercomunicador – _Si señor ahora se los llevo…Gracias…_ y ahora dime que es lo que haz hecho durante todo este tiempo, ya que por lo que leí en la nota del periódico estuviste en America – volviendo a sentarse

-Si, y fue una experiencia de lo más increíble – comenzó a contar Cho

-Ya lo creo – respondió Harry, a quien se le había olvidado su mal genio por la _"cita"_ de Hermione con Viktor y de esa forma pudo quedarse hasta tarde escuchando lo que Cho le decía sobre su visita al continente Americano.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Luego tienes que sumar las tres cantidades, para que salga el resultado final— le explicaba Hermione a Teddy en el pizarrón— ya vez que no es tan difícil y ahora resuelve las que están en tu libro, de acuerdo

-No – dijo el pequeño con evidente fastidio en el tono de su voz

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues por que no entiendo por que lo tengo que hacer de la forma difícil – tomando su libro— si para eso ya existen las calculadoras – explico el niño aun sin creer que Hermione no lo supiera.

-Si, tienes razón, para eso están las calculadoras, pero que pasaría si por ejemplo dentro de varios años cuando seas mayor y tengas un trabajo donde tengas que saber el total de… no se… algo… cualquier cosa, y no tengas una calculadora cerca para saberlo, no crees que seria muy vergonzoso que tengas que contar las cosas una por una o que alguien mas lo haga por ti, y todo por que no aprendiste a hacer una operación tan sencilla como esta – dijo Hermione mientras miraba al pequeño quien parecía estar analizando la situación

-Si, creo que si seria vergonzoso – contesto finalmente

-En ese caso lo harás de la forma _"difícil"_ o buscamos una calculadora para que termines rápido – dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo haré de la forma difícil, pero solo por que tú me lo pides, ya que de cualquier forma yo no necesitare hacer este tipo de cosas – señalando las operaciones de su libro— cuando sea grande

-¿A no?

-No

-¿Y por que?

-Por que cuando sea grande seré fotógrafo e iré por todo el mundo tomando fotos y para eso no necesitare las matemáticas – dijo para de esa forma dar por terminado el tema. Entonces Hermione lo miro con cariño y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse a un Teddy ya mayor.

Toc, toc

-Adelante – dijo Hermione y entonces entro Ginny quien dijo

-Hola Hermione

-Hola Ginny, que se te ofrece – contesto la castaña mientras comenzaba a borrar el pizarrón

-Bueno vengo a pedirte si puedes ayudarme con un pequeño problema que tengo – dijo la pelirroja mientras examinaba todo el lugar, ya que era la primera vez que entraba en el

-Claro que te ayudo, pero tendrás que esperarme ya que aun queda media hora de clase

-Esta bien, te espero entonces – sentándose en una silla

-Puedes irte si quieres, y yo te busco mas tarde – dijo Hermione, puesto que durante los diez minutos que Ginny había estado en el salón, solo se había dedicado a distraer a Teddy y eso en verdad la molestaba mucho.

- Esta bien, pero no te tardes – dijo la pelirroja y salio del salón dejando solos a Hermione y Teddy quien dijo

-Ginny no me cae bien

-Teddy no hables así – lo reprendió Hermione al escuchar la forma en la que el niño se refería a la pelirroja

-Pero es la verdad, además ella me ha dicho que cuando se case con Harry, tendré que irme a un internado, por que ellos tendrán a sus hijos y yo solo les estorbaría – termino el niño mientras por su rostro corrían grandes lagrimas, entonces Hermione se acerco a él y lo abrazo – no me quiero ir Hermione – dijo el niño mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de la castaña

-Y no te vas a ir, por que estoy segura que Harry no permitiría que te alejaran de él— besándole la cabeza – aunque mil Ginnys se lo pidieran, ya que tú eres la única familia que tiene

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Claro, si no, no te lo estaría diciendo, pero ahora vamos a secarte esos ojos tan lindos que tienes y después puedes irte a jugar – dijo Hermione mientras secaba los ojos de Teddy con un pañuelo

-Te quiero mucho Hermione – dijo Teddy mientras salía del salón

Entonces Hermione se quedo levantando todos los libros de la mesa con una sonrisa, ya que aun que no había tenido tiempo de decírselo, ella también quería mucho a Teddy.

*-*-*

Hermione caminaba hacia el salón para fiestas, pensando en que tal vez Luna tenia razón y Ginny no era alguien en quien confiar, y no era que ella misma no lo hubiera creído desde que la vio, pero después de cómo la pelirroja se había portado con ella en los últimos días, quiso darle una oportunidad para que le demostrara que estaba equivocada con respecto a ella, pero después de lo que Ginny le dijo a Teddy estaba por completo segura que lo mejor era mantener cierta distancia, claro sin que la pequeña de los Weasley lo notara.

-¡Esto esta horrible!, Que no entienden lo que les acabo de decir esta mesa debe quedar a un costado del salón y esta en medio, así que ¡muévanla! – le gritaba Ginny a los empleados que había contratado para que la ayudaran a decorar el salón, para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry.

-Si, señorita como diga

-Pues si, como yo diga

-Ya estoy aquí Ginny, en que te puedo ayudar – dijo Hermione entrando al salón

--Hermione, que bueno que llegas, ya que yo sola no puedo hacer todo esto y menos si estos ineptos no hacen lo que yo les digo – comento Ginny mirando con desdeño a los hombres que solo se limitaron a mirarla con fastidio.

-Bien entonces que hago

-Ven – conduciéndola hacia una mesa que tenia dos pequeños pasteles encima – prueba cada uno de estos – señalando los pasteles – y dime cual sabe mejor, ya que no me puedo decidir entre el pastel de nuez y el de fresa

-¿Nuez? – dijo la castaña con el entrecejo un poco fruncido

-Si, ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

-Lo siento, pero soy alérgica a la nuez – le informo mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos del pastel

-En ese caso, encargare el pastel de fresas, por que no queremos que el día de la fiesta estés llena de granos o lo que sea que te pase con las nueces ¿verdad? – comento Ginny con un extraño brillo en la mirada

-En realidad, creo que tampoco debe de ser el de fresa – dijo Hermione con cara de repugnancia después de probar el pastel el cual estaba extremadamente dulce

-¿Por qué?

-Por que esta muy dulce

-No puede ser, ahora de que sabor lo compro – dijo Ginny mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas por el lugar

-Podría ser de chocolate – se aventuro a decir Hermione, entonces Ginny puso cara como de no saber a lo Hermione se refería

-¿Chocolate? Y por que de chocolate – deteniéndose frente a la castaña

-Pues por que a Harry… digo al señor Potter le gusta el chocolate – se corrigió al ver que la pelirroja arqueaba una ceja al escuchar la forma que Hermione se refirió al moreno

-Y tú como lo sabes, por que digo, el chocolate es algo tan común y sin gracia, así que en verdad no creo que a Harry le guste – le dijo Ginny a Hermione con tanto disgusto en su voz, que por un momento la castaña creyó que no se refería a los pasteles precisamente

-Bueno solo era una idea, pero si no lo quieres hacer, elije el de fresa, claro sin que olvides decirles que no usen mucha azúcar y ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver como esta Teddy – dando media vuelta para después desaparecer por la puerta.

-*-*-

Hermione caminaba por el jardín, mientras Teddy jugaba tranquilamente con Ernest, el sapo que había encontrado junto a un árbol hacia ya varios días.

-Ten cuidado Teddy, y no te acerques tanto al lago – indico mientras se sentaba en una pequeña banca que había ahí. Entonces volvió a sus pensamientos – _"No puedo creer que Ginny no sepa lo que le gusta a Harry, si es mas que obvio que le gusta el chocolate, ya que el día que Lucy horneo galletas con chispas de chocolate para Teddy fue Harry quien se las comió todas, y toda la cara le quedo llena de migajas, parecía un niño, y ella estaba sentada junto a él y no se dio cuenta como yo"__***Tú te diste cuenta por que lo quieres" **_– escucho que decía una voz en su cabeza – ¡Eso no es cierto!__ y aunque así fuera a él no le importa – sentencio en voz alta y fue entonces cuando la voz de Teddy la asusto

-Con quien hablas, ¿Y a quien no le importa que? – Pregunto

-No me hagas caso Teddy, solo pensaba en voz alta

-Ah – contesto el pequeño y siguió jugando

-Hola chicos, ¿Que hacen? – pregunto Luna al llegar hasta donde estaba Hermione

-Hola – contestaron Hermione y Teddy al unísono

-Y bien, que hacen

-Solo salimos un rato de la casa, ya que no aguantábamos mas los gritos de Ginny – explico la castaña

-Bueno creo que ya terminaron, por que cuando llegue ella iba hacia su habitación

-Es cierto, como estuvo tu reunión, lograste hacer lo que querías

-Si, si lo logre y en verdad espero que no pase mucho tiempo antes de ver resultados en la maniobra que planee – dijo Luna con cierta malicia en su rostro

-¿Maniobra?

-Si, maniobra, y no te impacientes ya que tú serás de las primeras personas que la verán en acción – dándole pequeñas palmadas en el hombro

-Ah, pues que bien – respondió Hermione no muy segura de querer ser participe en los planes de Luna.

-Si, tu confía en mi y todo saldrá bien te… mira quien acaba de llegar – dijo la rubia mientras miraba hacia la entrada, por donde acababa de entrar el auto de Harry

-Ah, si y parece que viene con Ron – se aventuro a decir la castaña

-Pues a menos que Ron se convirtiera en mujer, si, si viene con él

Entonces Hermione vio como Harry bajaba del auto, para ir a abrir la puerta del lado del copiloto por donde una mujer bastante atractiva bajo, para después junto con Harry entrar a la casa y fue entonces que Hermione presintió que a partir de ese día, Ginny seria el menor de sus problemas.

*********************

**Antes que nada les ofrezco mil disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero en verdad no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, pero espero que sean bondadosos (as) y me perdonen, para que puedan dejarme sus ****Reviews con la opinión sobre el capitulo.**

**Bueno me voy, cuídense y espero que estén bien ok. **

**Adiós**

**XOXO**


	13. De Amistades y Amores del pasado II

Ningún personaje me pertenece todos son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, que a pesar de haberme traumado de por vida con el final tan horrible que le dio a sus libros en cuanto a las parejas, aun sigo creyendo que es una gran escritora.

Nota 2: No soy supersticiosa, pero la maldición del numero trece me llego y duro con este capitulo, que nada mas no sabia como empezarlo, pero bueno al final salio y espero sea de su agrado sin mas que decir los dejo para que lean.

Que lo disfruten

**Alguien como tú**

**Capitulo Trece**

**De amistades y Amores del Pasado**

**Segunda Parte**

-¡Que! – Grito Ginny cuando Alicia le contó que Harry había llegado a la casa con Cho – Pero como, no se supone que estaba en Australia – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar es círculos por su habitación

-En America – la corrigió Alicia

-America o Australia es lo mismo lo que importa es que estaba a kilómetros de aquí, pero dime donde están

-Están en la sala, platicando

-Entonces habrá cambio de planes – dijo mientras se sentaba en el banco que esta frente al tocador de su habitación – comienza acepillar – ordeno mientras le daba un peine a Alicia

-A que se refiere señorita – dijo la chica mientras pasaba el peine por la roja cabellera de Ginny

-A que mi intención era alejar a Hermione lo más posible de Harry y para eso iba a convertirme en su _"Amiga" _y contarle lo mucho que lo quiero, para hacerla sentir mal por lo que ella siente por él, pero ahora que esa zorra esta de regreso no puedo… au no me jales tanto… distraerme con pequeñeces… – se quejo

-Lo siento señorita, pero no cree que esta exagerando un poco, por que digo… la señorita Chang se ira al final

-Eso crees tú, pero esa tipa regreso para algo y ese algo seguramente es tratar de recuperar a Harry, pero eso no lo permitiré y ahora saca el vestido negro que compre el otro día, ya que esta noche me tengo que arreglar muy bien, para que Harry se de cuenta que seria muy tonto de su parte hacerme a un lado por regresar con la desabrida de Chang

-Claro señorita ahora lo saco – dijo Alicia mientras abría el armario.

* * *

-No estas hablando enserio, ¿verdad? – dijo Cho mientras recuperaba el aliento tras soltar la carcajada al escuchar la historia de Luna en África

-Anda ríete, pero te aseguro que no fue nada gracioso – se defendió la rubia mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Luna, no te pongas así, además lo que importa es que no te hicieron nada y dejaron que Neville se quedara a terminar la investigación – aclaro Harry mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café

-Bueno, eso si

-Señor, disculpe que lo moleste, pero tiene una llamada de su oficina y dicen que es urgente – intervino de pronto Lucy

-Gracias Lucy, ahora voy – le respondió a la chica quien después salio de la sala – discúlpenme un momento ahora regreso – dijo y salio por la puerta dejando a Luna y Cho solas

-Anda – contestaron las chicas al unísono

-Ahora si explícame por que viniste – dijo Luna mientras se cercioraba que no hubiera alguien cerca que pudiera oírlas

-Creí que eso era lo querías

-Si, pero no tan pronto, ya que así no tuve tiempo de hablarle a Hermione de ti

-Y que es lo que querías decirle de mí a esa mujer – dijo Cho un tanto a la defensiva

.-Cálmate quieres, no iba a decirle nada malo, al contrario te iba a poner casi como una "_diosa"_, para despertar la inseguridad de Hermione y por ende los celos – aclaro mientras volvía a sentarse

-Bueno, se que encontraras algo que decirle, pero no creo que funcione – dijo mientras sacaba un espejo de su bolso, para retocar su maquillaje

-¿Y por que no?

-Pues por que cuando Harry nos presento, yo lo tenia abrazado y no vi ninguna señal de disgusto o celos por parte de ella – guardando de nuevo el espejo

-Eso crees tu, pero yo se que si le afecto de algún modo tu "_efusividad" – _dijo Luna y siguió comiendo el pedazo de pastel que Lucy les había llevado

-Si tú lo dices – respondió Cho y ambas se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la voz de una pelirroja llego a sus oídos.

-Vaya, con razón olía a zorra – dijo Ginny entrando a la sala y miraba fijamente a Cho, quien sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo respondió mientras se ponía frente a la pelirroja

-Es lo más normal que huela de esa forma, si tú estas aquí

-¡Idiota! Quien crees que eres para hablarme así – dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la morena, para darle una cachetada

-¡Atrévete a ponerme un dedo encima y sabrás quien soy yo Weasley!

-¡Señoritas!, ¡Señoritas! Por favor cálmense que no estamos en un mercado ¿o si? – intervino Luna poniéndose entre las dos mujeres que en ese momento querían matarse literalmente

-Tienes razón Luna no es bueno que me rebaje al nivel de esta… mujer – dijo Cho mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos.

-Para ti seria un logro estar a mi nivel – alego Ginny, pero entonces Luna le dijo

-Ginny, ya cállate quieres, que solo estas haciendo el ridículo

Entonces a Ginny no le quedo mas remedio que sentarse y tragarse todo el coraje que le hacia sentir la presencia de Cho en la casa

-Disculpen mi tardanza pero… - comenzó a decir Harry al entrar a la sala, pero se quedo un tanto impactado por la atmósfera tan densa que había en el lugar, tan densa que un cuchillo podría cortarla – las cosas de la oficina necesitaban ser resueltas de inmediato – continuo

-No te preocupes Harry, entendemos que tu trabajo es muy importante para ti – dijo Ginny con la voz más comprensiva y melosa de la que fue capaz mientras rodeaba el cuello de Harry con los brazos

-Gracias Ginny – le dijo el moreno mientras se soltaba del agarre de la pelirroja – y que guapa estas hoy

-Ay Harry, que lindo eres, pero no hice nada fuera de lo común - mientras daba una vuelta, para que Harry la viera completamente, mientras tanto Luna y Cho ponían los ojos en blanco ante la actitud de Ginny

* * *

-¡Volví a ganar! – Grito Teddy mientras dejaba el control de su consola de juegos en el suelo – viste Hermione, lo viste… Hermi ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas triste? – pregunto el niño mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba la castaña quien miraba por la ventana y volteo al sentir la pequeña mano de Teddy sobre sus piernas

-¿Qué?

-Que por que estas triste

-No, no estoy triste solo estoy cansada, pero dime que me decías – poniendo una mano sobre el rostro del pequeño

-Nada – dijo y abrazo a Hermione

Entonces ella tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar, ya que no soportaba sentirse así, tan triste, tan sola y todo por culpa de Harry, si ese hombre que con su sola presencia hacia que ella se sintiera feliz, ya que no sabia en que momento se había enamorado de el, por que esa era la realidad de su situación ella estaba enamorada de Harry y eso le molestaba por que sabia que él, nunca se fijaría en una mujer como ella, y no es que fuera un esperpento, no, pero ella llevaba una cierta desventaja cuando de mostrar los _"encantos"_ de una mujer se trataba y todo por no haber contado con una figura materna que le ayudara en esos menesteres, así que sus conocimientos sobre belleza eran nulos, pero eso no le había importado en lo mas mínimo antes, pero ahora era diferente, ya que quería, necesitaba que Harry la viera, la notara, pero eso casi era imposible, ya que durante el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en la casa noto que el moreno estaba rodeado de mujeres muy bellas, por ejemplo Luna, la rubia si bien era algo extravagante en su forma de vestir y maquillarse, solo hacia falta ver la cara de borrego a medio morir que ponía Ron cada vez que la veía, para darse cuenta de que ella era muy bonita.

Luego estaba Ginny, que vaya que si sabia sacarse partido, algo exagerado a veces, pero al final de cuentas siempre lograba que Harry la mirara con _"deseo"_ y ahora estaba la tal Cho, con ese cuerpo t cara que parecían mas de una modelo, en lugar del de una violinista solo hacia que ella se sintiera peor y que creyera que a ningún hombre se fijaría en ella.

Aunque, si hubo uno que lo hizo, y ese era Viktor Krum el joven mas atento que ella hubiera conocido y al cual ella le guardaba un gran cariño a causa de las muchas veces que la defendió de las burlas y malos tratos de su primo Draco y que siempre le dijo que ella era muy importante en su vida, es cierto que solo era un adolescente cuando dijo eso, pero en ese entonces había significado mucho para la castaña, y recordando eso fue como poco a poco se fue animando y olvidándose de Harry y su amor "no correspondido".

-Teddy te parece, si vamos al jardín en lo que esta la cena – dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba de la mano al pequeño, que extrañado, pero feliz por la actitud de Hermione acepto y salio de la habitación corriendo, seguido de una sonriente y mas tranquila Hermione.

* * *

Toc, toc

-¿Quien podrá ser a esta hora? – pregunto Luna

-Debe de ser Dean – le dijo Harry – que me trae unos planos para que los revise – y se levanto para ir a abrir la puerta, pero se quedo impresionado cuando al abrir lo que encontró fue a un muchacho que no pasaba de los dieciocho años y que con pereza le dijo

-Buenas noches, traigo esto para la señorita Hermione, así que firme aquí por favor – mostrándole una papeleta de entrega y dándole un enorme arreglo de flores, en concreto rosas, unas lindas rosas blancas que Harry recibió con el ceño fruncido – va ha firmar o no – exclamo el joven muy impaciente, entonces el moreno reacciono y garabateo unas líneas en el papel y cerro la puerta.

Harry miro un largo rato el arreglo de flores, preguntándose quien era el hombre que se atrevía a mandarle flores a Hermione, _su_ Hermione, así que busco si traía una tarjeta o algo que le indicara quien las había mandado y no tardo mucho en encontrarla metida entre las flores, la tomo y se dispuso a leerla, pero una voz en su interior le dijo que seria muy poco educado de su parte leer lo que decía la tarjeta, pero esa pequeña voz fue silenciada de inmediato por otra que le dijo que no había nada de malo, si Hermione no se enteraba de que lo había hecho. Así que la abrió y averiguó lo que decía.

_Mi querida Hermione, espero que te gusten las flores_

_Que te envió_

_Como muestra de lo mucho que te quiero_

_Y de lo ansioso que estoy por que llegue mañana_

_Ya que espero no se te haya olvidado que tenemos una cita_

_Un beso _

_Viktor_

Entonces Harry después de terminar de leer la nota, la metió en el sobrecito de donde la había sacado y la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se dispuso a desaparecer las flores, ya que no iba a permitir que Hermione viera "esas cosas", pero su intento se vio frustrado cuando la risueña voz de Luna lo llamo

-Harry te estamos esperando, ya es hora de cenar ¡Ay por dios quien trajo estas flores tan lindas! – Dijo arrebatándole al moreno el ramo de las manos

-Las mandaron para Hermione

-¿Quién?

-No lo se y la verdad… - pero Luna ya no entero de lo que Harry iba ha decir por que en ese momento se quedo callado al ver a la castaña entrar junto con Teddy por la puerta que conducía al jardín y solo se limito a verla con reproche

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Hermione al notar la forma en que Harry la miraba

-No nada, solo que te trajeron esto – dijo Luna mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba la castaña para entregarle el ramo de flores

-¿Pero quien las mando? – tomando las flores con evidente gusto y sorpresa

-No lo se, pero por que no buscas haber si hay una tarjeta – dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa al notar la evidente molestia de Harry

-Las mando Viktor – intervino Harry al entregarle el sobre con la tarjeta – vamos Teddy hay que lavarnos para cenar – dijo tomando de la mano a su ahijado, para después juntos subir las escaleras que conducían a las recamaras

-Que le pasa y ¿Por qué tenia esto? – le pregunto Hermione a Luna, entonces esta le respondió ahora con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción

-Digamos que se ha dado cuenta de algo, que ya sabia pero que no quería aceptar y el que tuviera la tarjeta solo significa que le preocupa el poder perder algo que ya es suyo, pero que no sabe que ya lo es

-¿Qué? – fue la respuesta de la castaña, puesto que no había entendido nada de lo que Luna le dijo

-Tú solo lee lo que dice la nota, ya que basta con que yo me entienda, pero lee en voz alta que me quiero enterar – dijo cuando estuvo cómodamente sentada sobre las escaleras.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, estando Cho y Ginny en el mismo lugar la cena fue algo estresante, ya que ninguna de las dos desaprovechó la oportunidad para dejarse en ridículo frente a Harry, quien solo se limitaba a sonreír y dejarse "_querer"_ por las dos mujeres, mientras Hermione muy discretamente miraba el espectáculo que tenia frente a ella intentando mostrar lo menos posible los celos que se habían apoderado de su cuerpo, por otra parte Luna estaba mas que divertida con tal situación y tampoco iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de poner su plan en acción.

-Dime Hermione a que hora veras a Viktor – dijo de pronto con tanta naturalidad que no despertó ni la mas minima sospecha. Entonces la castaña volteo a verla y contesto

-Después del medio día

-¿Y estas emocionada? Por que digo, han pasado años desde que lo viste

-Si, la verdad si estoy emocionada – dijo con una dulce sonrisa

Esas palabras hicieron que Harry prestara atención al rostro de la castaña, el cual de pronto se había iluminado con la sola mención de que vería al tal Viktor

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de que Teddy vaya a dormir – interrumpió el moreno, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Hermione, quien solo asintió aun sin perder el brillo en los ojos , cosa que molesto aun mas de lo que ya estaba a Harry, y salio con el pequeño del comedor

-Y también es hora de que yo me vaya - dijo Cho poniéndose de pie

-Ya era hora – dijo Ginny por lo bajo

-Pero aun es temprano – dijo Harry mientra se acercaba a la morena

-Lo se, pero tengo ensayo muy temprano y si no me voy ahora, mañana no habrá poder que me levante de la cama

-En ese caso, yo te llevo

-No, no es necesario

-Claro que lo es, yo te traje, yo te llevo

-Esta bien – acepto Cho y después de un momento ella y Harry salieron de la casa con rumbo al departamento de la morena, mientras tanto Ginny se quedo con el coraje atravesado, ya que no tuvo tiempo de hacer o decir algo para evitar que Harry se fuera con Cho

Luna por su parte subió a su habitación, pensando en lo que había pasado ese día, si bien sus acciones por juntar a Harry y Hermione no habían salido como ella quería, ya había dado unos pequeños golpes para despertar los celos de sus amigos, los cuales parecían dispuestos a no demostrar lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro, pero ella sabia que no faltaba mucho para que eso pasara y mas si ella les daba un empujoncito, o dos o tres…

Continuara…

* * *

.

**Mil ocho mil años después vuelvo con este capitulo, que espero les haya gustado, y que mejor forma de saber si les gusto o no, es que me dejen sus Reviews con su opinión.**

**Bueno me voy cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo **

**Adiós**

P.D. Si tienen tiempo y si quieren claro, dense una vuelta por mi otra historia que se llama "Podemos Intentarlo" y que ya va en el quinto capitulo

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo

Cuídense ok

Adiós


	14. Con Sabor a Miel y Limòn

Solo puedo decir

Mil y un disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora, y todo por formar parte de la población laboral de mi país, así es, mi trabajo es muy absorbente y fue hasta hace dos días que regrese a mi casa, después de dos meses de estar en un pueblo llamado Xitlaltingo del cual me han quedado grandes experiencias, que ya después les contare.

Otra cosa, a M.G. Zurita sobre lo que me dices en tu mensaje, solo te puedo deci**r **que para mi desgracia no puedo dedicarme a escribir fics al 100%, pero ten por seguro que nunca y vuelvo a repetir nunca voy a dejar abandonadas mis historias.

Bueno, sin más que decir los dejo para que lean

Que lo disfruten.

Puse un par de nombres de lugares, que según me dijeron son muy conocidos en Londres, pero si no es cierto o están mal escritos ustedes disculpen.

-+-+-+-+.

**Alguien como Tú**

**Capitulo Catorce**

**Con Sabor a Miel y Limón**

_+Sábado en la mañana+_

Hermione se había levantado muy temprano para dejar todas las cosas referentes a Teddy listas antes de ir a su "cita" con Viktor

-Lucy cuida de que Teddy no salga al jardín si no ha terminado el resumen que le deje de su libro de Historia, además no puede salir si no esta bien arropado, ya sabes bufanda, chamarra…

-Hermione, no es la primera vez que me hago cargo de Teddy – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa ante el comportamiento de la castaña

-Lo se, lo se, pero no puedo evitar estar un poco ansiosa por dejarlo solo tanto tiempo

-Pero no estará solo, se quedara con nosotras – intervino Luna desde la entrada del salón de clases – además ni te ilusiones con la idea de que hará algún tipo de tarea hoy, ya que le he pedido permiso a Harry y me llevare a Teddy al circo, ¿sabias que entre el grupo de artistas viene una mujer que se puede transformar en la forma que ella desee? – dijo la rubia con expresión soñadora

-Luna esas cosas son puras patrañas – sentencio Hermione con el ceño un poco fruncido y sin poder creer que Luna creyera en esas cosas, -además…

-Además nada, ya esta todo en orden y podrás irte a tu cita tranquila

-¡No es una cita! – dijo la castaña mientras repasaba lo que había escrito en el pizarrón, con la esperanza de que Teddy hiciera algo, pero esta por demás decir que eso no ocurrió

-Bueno, lo que sea, pero ahora deja eso – quitándola del pizarrón – y ven que tienes que arreglarte – dijo Luna mientras salía del salón junto con la castaña.

* * *

Harry había decidió encerrarse en su estudio para no ver a la castaña irse feliz a su "cita" con Viktor, pero eso solo provoco que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le disgustaba el solo pensar que la castaña pasaría casi todo el día con ese sujeto.

-¿Qué me pasa?, por qué me molesta tanto que Hermione salga con su amigo, digo ni que ella me… – se decía a si mismo cuando fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono – ¡Bueno! – respondió un tanto agitado

_-Vaya creo que hable en un mal momento_ – se escucho la voz de Ron

-Lo siento Ron, es solo que… olvídalo, en que te puedo ayudar

_-Bueno quería saber si quieres ir por unos tragos conmigo y los gemelos _

Dijo Ron, y Harry se quedo pensando en las opciones que tenía, uno, quedarse y amargarse pensando en lo que estaría haciendo Hermione y Viktor, dos, quedarse y soportar las constantes insinuaciones de Ginny o tres ir con Luna y Teddy al circo aun sabiendo que la rubia no dejaría de hacerle comentarios sobre Hermione.

Entonces se decidió por la opción cuatro ir con Ron y sus hermanos a beber algunos tragos y así olvidarse de Hermione un rato.

-Bien a que hora nos vemos

* * *

-Ya lo ves, no fue nada del otro mundo – dijo Luna cuando guardaba las cosas que había ocupado, para arreglar a Hermione quien se miraba en el espejo, sin dar crédito a lo veía

-En verdad como lograste que mi cabello… es que… gracias – dijo finalmente la castaña

-De nada, y solo use un poco de crema modeladora, ya que tampoco hay que ocultar la naturaleza de tu cabello – dijo Luna mientras daba los últimos toques, a los ahora bien formados rizos de Hermione – ahora te dejo para que termines de vestirte – y salio del cuarto de Hermione quien aun se seguía mirando en el espejo.

* * *

-Buen día Harry, creí que no estabas en la casa – expresó Luna cuando se topo con el moreno en las escaleras – como no desayunaste con nosotros, ¿te sientes mal? Luces enfermo.

Y si, Harry se sentía enfermo, por culpa de un ser que apenas superaba el uno sesenta de estatura, pero decidió que Luna no tenia por que saberlo.

-Buen día Luna, y no, no estoy enfermo – contesto con una sonrisa

- Que bueno

-Creí que tú y Teddy irían al circo – dijo Harry mientras el y Luna se dirigían a la sala

-Si, pero la función empieza en dos horas, así que aun hay tiempo

-Bueno, espero que se diviertan, y Luna cuida a Teddy de acuerdo – dijo Harry mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto que estaban sobre la mesa de centro

-Claro, no tienes ni que decírmelo, yo cuidare de Teddy, pero ¿adonde iras?

-Quede de verme con Ron y los gemelos en el bar…

-Tarde de chicos eh

-Si, así es – indico con una sonrisa que no dejo muy conforme a la rubia

-Estas seguro que solo serán ustedes cuatro

-Claro Luna, quien más podría estar

-No lo se, tu dime – indico la chica mientras interrogaba a Harry, quien un poco nervioso por la actitud de su amiga caminaba hacia atrás intentando alejarse de la rubia, razón por la cual no vio a Hermione que entraba por la puerta, así que inevitablemente choco con ella, y la castaña estuvo a punto de terminar en el suelo, de no ser por que Harry reacciono a tiempo para evitarlo.

-¡Te tengo! – dijo el moreno mientras la rodeaba por la cintura, salvándola del golpazo que seguro se iba a dar, Hermione por su parte se quedó allí de pie, con los brazos de él a su alrededor, disfrutando de la placentera sacudida nerviosa que viajaba por todo su cuerpo, y se encontró a si misma mirando a esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

Harry, por otra parte, fue golpeado por lo maravilloso que se sentía tener a Hermione entre sus brazos, y no pudo evitar notar lo bien que encajaban juntos. Pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente él ya debería haber soltado a la castaña para ese instante, así que separo sus brazos de la cintura de la chica y solo atino a mascullar una disculpa.

-Lo…lo siento, no te vi

-Está bien - contestó Hermione con un suave rubor en las mejillas e incapaz de mirar a Harry a los ojos y sintiéndose desilusionada de que el moreno no la hubiera sostenido un poco más de tiempo.- yo, uh… también venia distraída.

-Bueno creo que… mejor me voy… Luna te encargo a Teddy, esta bien, yo regreso mas tarde – dijo Harry una vez que recupero la compostura - Hermione espero que te diviertas – acercándose a la puerta y antes de salir volvió a mirar a la castaña y con una sonrisa que ella y Luna no habían visto nunca dijo – por cierto luces muy bonita con el cabello así – y salio de la casa.

Luna observó aquella escena con mucha atención y se dio cuenta de que todas locuras que había planeado, tal vez ya no serian necesarias, puesto que ese par de necios que tenia como amigos, no pasarían de esa semana, sin haberse dicho o al menos insinuado lo que sienten el uno por el otro. _"De lo contrario me cambio el nombre" _pensó.

-Tierra llamando a Hermione – dijo la rubia cuando noto que la castaña aun miraba la puerta por donde Harry había salido – responde Hermione

-Que – respondió la aludida

-Estuvo lindo el viaje, ¿verdad?

-Si muy… que… no, ya es tarde… ya me voy – dijo la castaña una vez que reacciono y entendió a lo que Luna se refería – Teddy esta arriba y Lucy lo esta ayudando a cambiarse, para que se vayan, cuídalo de acuerdo – tomo su abrigo, se despidió de la rubia con una sonrisa y salio de la casa.

* * *

_+Bar_

_The Elbow Room+_

Harry había llegado de milagro al bar donde Ron y sus hermanos lo esperaban y todo debido a que después de lo ocurrido con Hermione, solo fue conciente de lo bien que se sintió al tenerla en entre sus brazos y de que aunque en un principio no lo admitir, estaba profunda e indiscutiblemente enamorado de la castaña.

-Harry creímos que no llegabas – dijo Ron al ver entrar a su amigo

-Pues aquí me tienen, que cuentan – repuso Harry con una sonrisa y un singular brillo en los ojos, al sentarse enfrente de los gemelos, quienes lo miraron algo extrañados, ya que hacia mucho tiempo que no veían a su amigo con tan brillante expresión en el rostro, tanto que Fred pregunto

-¿Quién eres? Y que le hiciste a nuestro amigo

-Que te pasa Fred

-Pasa que el Harry que conocemos es un poco…mm... serio…no… amargado, si esa es la palabra

-Oye tampoco te pases Harry no… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo? – intervino Ron y termino preguntando lo mismo, al ver la expresión feliz del moreno

-Ya basta, dejen a Harry en paz, seguramente esta así, por que…bueno… no se, la cuestión es que este Harry me agrada mas y espero que se quede así de ahora en adelante – dijo George mientras acomodaba las bolas de billar – Harry ven a jugar y deja a las señoritas preguntonas.

-Claro – dijo Harry mientras tomaba un taco, pero entonces Ron se le acerco y le dijo

-Harry, me contaras por que estas tan feliz ¿cierto? – poniendo cara de suplica y extrema curiosidad, provocando a si la risa de Harry quien solo le dijo

-Si Ron, te lo contare, pero mas tarde de acuerdo, ahora vamos a jugar – y ambos chicos se dirigieron a la mesa, donde Fred y George ya jugaban.

:*:*:*:

* * *

_+Gordon Ramsay, en el hotel Claridges+_

Hermione llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando que Viktor llegara, y tal espera no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, ya que durante todo ese tiempo solo había recordado lo bien que se sintió al estar en los brazos de Harry y en como el le había dicho que se veía linda con el cabello arreglado

"_Gracias Luna"_ pensó

-¿Herrmione?

Escucho que decía una voz grave detrás de ella, entonces la castaña volteo y se topo con un hombre de expresión ceñuda, que al verla cambio a una expresión de total alegría

-¡Viktor! – Exclamo la chica y se levanto, para después abrazar al enorme sujeto – No puedo creer que estés aquí, cuanto tiempo

-Si ha pasado mucho – respondió el moreno mientras correspondía con gusto al abrazo de la castaña – perro me da gusto saberr que aun te agrrada verrme – dijo Viktor una vez que él y la castaña habían tomado sus respectivos lugares en la mesa

-Claro que me agrada verte, ya que tú eres el único que se porto bien conmigo cuando mis padres murieron, y el que siempre me defendió de Draco

-Eso erra lo menos que podía hacer por una niña tan linda y dulce como tú – dijo Viktor provocando así un leve sonrojo por parte de la castaña

-¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunto Hermione al ver que su amigo examinaba cada parte de su rostro

-Lo siento, no querria incomodarte, solo que no puedo evitar notar que te convertiste en una hermosa mujer, y que de aquella niña, tímida y callada que conocí, ya no queda nada – respondió Viktor con cierta nostalgia

-Eso no es del todo cierto, ya que de aquella niña, aun queda lo más importante

-¿Y eso que es?

-El cariño, que esa niña, le guarda a su mejor amigo – dijo Hermione mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre las de Viktor, quien respondiendo al gesto tomo la mano de la castaña, y le dio un beso, para luego decir

-Me alegra oír eso

Después de eso Hermione y Viktor pasaron la tarde, hablando de cosas banales, pero sobre todo recordando viejos tiempos.

* * *

-…ja ja ja, no lo puedo creer, yo tenia razón y a ti desde un principio te gusto Hermione- decía Ron entre risas al enterarse que a Harry le gustaba la castaña

-Puedo continuar o seguirás burlándote de mí – dijo Harry con algo de molestia, ya que no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su amigo

-Lo siento… es que… continua – dijo el pelirrojo una vez que vio que Harry se ponía de malas ante sus risas

-Bueno como te decía, me he dado cuenta de que Hermione me gusta mas de lo que creía y no solo eso, si no que… bueno…

-Estas enamorado de ella – sentencio el pelirrojo mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, y sorprendiendo a Harry, ya que Ron no solía ser de las personas que captan las cosas a la primera

-Que, pero como…

-Vamos Harry, no creas que soy tan despistado, como para no haberme dado cuenta que desde que la conociste ella llamo tu atención, cosa que me sorprendió ya que no es precisamente del tipo de mujer que a ti te gusta

-Y por esa razón es que no se lo que debo hacer, ya que Hermione es un total misterio para mi

-¡Como dices eso, si tienes la ventaja de que ella vive en tu casa! – exclamo Ron, llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban en el bar, especialmente de los gemelos, quienes intercambiaron miradas risueñas, antes de seguir con su juego

-El hecho de que viva en mi casa no significa que conozca todo de ella – argumento el moreno mientras miraba ceñudo a un par de personas, que habían encontrado muy interesantes las palabras de Ron – es mas, solo se unas cuantas cosas… esto es nuevo para mi Ron, ya que nunca me había sentido así – dijo mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cabello, y así desordenándolo mas de lo que ya estaba

-¿Ni con Cho?

-No, pero no pienses que no quise a Cho, ya que si lo hice, pero no la forma en que quiero a Hermione – y soltó un largo y profundo suspiro

-Y entonces que haces aquí

-¿No entiendo?

-Lo que quiero decir es que, que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo y no vas a verla y le dices lo que sientes – le sugirió el pelirrojo a Harry, quien pensó que no perdía nada con intentar hablar con la castaña, pero y si ella no sentía lo mismo… no, ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso, así que se levanto de la silla miro a Ron con decisión y dijo

-Tienes razón, iré con Hermione y le diré que…

-La quieres

-Exacto – y saco su cartera para pagar, pero Ron lo detuvo y le dijo con una sonrisa

-Esta vez va por mi cuenta

Entonces Harry asintió y salio del bar tras despedirse de los gemelos con un simple _adiós chicos_

* * *

-Aquí es – dijo Hermione, indicándole a Viktor la entrada de la casa

-Así que aquí es donde trabajas

-Si, te gusta

-Pues solo te puedo decir, que si aceptas la propuesta que te hice, vivirías en un lugar mucho mejor y más grande que este – declaro Viktor mientras miraba fijamente a la castaña

-Viktor, no es por el lugar, es simplemente que no podría irme de aquí y dejar a Teddy a la de dios… - comenzó a decir poniendo de pretexto a Teddy, que si bien era una de las razones por las cuales no había aceptado la propuesta de Viktor, para trabajar en Bulgaria, no era la principal ya que lo que realmente le angustiaba era el hecho de tener que despedirse de Harry y quizá no verlo nunca mas – así que, te agradezco que pensaras en mi para el puesto, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo no – finalizo con una sonrisa, entonces Viktor supo que no le convenía seguir intentado convencerla al menos por ese día, así que solo suspiro y dijo

-Esta bien, pero yo estaré un tiempo en Londres, así que si cambias de opinión solo llámame – y se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Lo haré

Entonces Viktor dio media vuelta, subió a su auto y desapareció entre las luces de la calle.

* * *

Harry llego a la casa pasando las once de la noche y todo por que después de haber hablado con Ron y decir que iría a buscar a Hermione para decirle que estaba enamorado de ella se dio cuenta que eso seria algo descabellado de su parte, ya que no tenia ni las remota idea de como reaccionaria la castaña, pero sobre todo no sabia si ella sentía algo hacia él, así que desanimado se dedico a dar vueltas por la ciudad, hasta que creyó que era conveniente regresar, puesto que no quería encontrarse con alguien que le preguntara en donde había estado, así que pensando que todos dormían se dirigió a su despacho, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al entrar vio a Hermione, quien se encontraba leyendo cómodamente en la silla de Harry detrás del escritorio.

-Hermione – dijo al ver que la castaña no se había percatado de su presencia, entonces la castaña dio tal brinco que por poco termina en el suelo

-Harry lo siento… no te escuche entrar – dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde se encontraba el moreno – y bueno, solo entre al despacho por un libro, y me entretuve leyéndolo pero…

-No te disculpes, ya que no me molesta que estés aquí, solo que me sorprende que aun estés despierta, cuando después de Teddy eres quien se duerme más temprano

Ante el comentario Hermione solo pudo asentir y respondió

-Tienes razón, pero cuando comienzo a leer algo que me interesa no me detengo hasta terminar, pero ya es tarde y lo mejor es que me vaya a dormir – dijo acercándose a la puerta, ya que de pronto se sintió nerviosa de estar a solas con el moreno.

Harry por su parte se quedó en silencio mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta y cuando giro la perilla él dijo

-Hermione, espera

Entonces la castaña giró, y se sorprendió al encontrar a Harry detrás de ella. Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en ello, Harry cerró la distancia entre ellos, la tomo entre sus brazos, y la besó de forma cautelosa, y suave, pero a la vez demandante y posesiva y la castaña aparte de responder al beso de Harry, se dejo llevar por las muchas y agradables sensaciones que se apoderaron de su mente y cuerpo, ya que no sabia si lo que estaba pasando era realidad o solo un sueño, pero fuese lo que fuese ella lo disfrutaría al máximo.

* * *

**Aquí termina el capitulo que espero les hay gustado, por que a mi me encanto escribirlo, ya que por fin Harry dio el primer paso y el primer beso también jaja para empezar algo con Hermione, pero que mejor forma de saber si les gusto o no que leyendo sus reviews (que espero me dejen muchos) **

**Bueno me voy, cuídense y otra vez mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar.**


End file.
